Bitten
by Eve Woods
Summary: Midorima gets bitten and becomes a werewolf, and he and Takao are pulled into the world of the supernatural. Aomine and Momoi seem to understand what's going on, but how much do they really know? How can they keep the people closest to them safe? Midotaka, Aokise, Hayamiya, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm starting another story! I don't know how often I'll update this since I'm busy with my other fics. I'm guessing maybe once a month? Depends on my schedule, honestly. To explain this better than the short blip, Midorima and Takao are walking home when Midorima gets attacked by a werewolf. There will be hints of depression and other themes in this book but nothing too dramatic. Also, I won't spoil all of the couples but a few of the reoccurring side characters will be: Aomine, Momoi, Miyaji, Hayama, and Izuki. Please R&amp;R! Reviews keep me writing!

* * *

_Chapter One: Stranger Danger_

It was late after practice and the sun had gone down, a harvest moon rising to fill up the dark violet sky. Most of the other civilians had already gone to bed and those that were still roaming around were bundled up to combat the crisp November breeze.

Gold and red leaves crunched underfoot as Midorima and Takao walked home from practice. It was Thursday and both had a Chemistry test the next day, so their pace was quicker than usual. The rickshaw had (coincidentally right after Midorima's weird statue of a robot broke) a busted tire so they were on foot that day.

"Well, Shin-chan, look's like were not gonna—ugh!" Takao coughed and tried not to get winded as a figure leapt from the shadows of the alleyway and tackled him to the alley wall. Dirt smudged into Takao's cheek and he wheezed and struggled to get a good look at his attacker. The man was at least six foot five, dressed in a muddy undone button-down and a torn pair of jeans, and there was some weird sort of musky smell emitting from him. "Hey! Let me go!" Takao huffed, still trying to get a grip with his surroundings. Adrenaline pumped through his body and his heartbeat overthrew his hearing.

"No chance, freshmeat." The man snorted and snapped his teeth in the teen's ear, snarling and growling in a feral manner while his hands sunk into the skin over Takao's ribs. He opened his mouth widely, his hot breath ghosting over the creamy skin in front of him, and moved his head towards Takao's neck when a punch sent him reeling to the ground.

Takao whipped sideways. Midorima stood at the edge of the alleyway, chest lurching as he huffed out breath, form twisted from punching the stranger. His face was livid, sharp green eyes flashing.

"Get _away_ from him!" He growled, and when the man made an inhumanely quick jump to his feet Midorima leapt forward and threw the other to the ground.

Now, Midorima was not a light person. He was over six feet tall, played basketball, and regularly attended practice every weekday. Takao fully expected him to be able to pin the attacker down, no problem. What he did not expect was the man taking Midorima head on with a maniac, feral grin, leaping forward instead of being tackled back. And although he was definitely smaller than Midorima he managed to overpower the other, pushing him bodily into the wall Takao had previously been against and using his momentum to pin the Miracle to it.

But what followed shocked Takao so much he couldn't even move. In the blink of an eye the man had grabbed the arm trying to push him away and bit it. His eyes flashed golden in the moonlight—it had to be the moonlight, what else could it be?—and Midorima let out a strangled sort of half-yell, half-yowl and intensified his struggling. Finally getting a bearing on what was happening, Takao moved to push the strange man off of his partner when a hand pushed him back onto his butt.

It happened in a flash. Before, it was just Takao, Midorima, and the attacker. Suddenly Aomine was there, dressed in black shirt and pants and a dark blue hoodie, and his hand was pressing something into the attacker's back—a broken, rusty thermometer. The stranger howled loudly before falling to the ground in a twitching mess. Aomine didn't hesitate to drive his foot into the convulsing stomach, gritting his teeth loudly and kicking until the figure ceased to twitch. Midorima's chest flew up and down as he hyperventilated and a pink-haired girl came running to him: Momoi. She quickly checked his pulse and shined a small flashlight in his eyes before turning to Aomine.

"It doesn't look like it. We got here in time." She flashed a relieved smile.

"No." Aomine said with a frown. He gave Midorima and Takao once-overs and sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "It's too early to tell. We'll have to take them back to my place."

"Woah." Takao scrambled back when they took a step towards him, hands in front of his chest. "Woah, hey, no. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. You—You just—"

"I just saved you." Aomine said, squatting down next to Takao and sighing. He didn't look angry, just tired.

"Yeah, by _stabbing someone_." Takao backed up some more until his back hit the alley wall. He expected Aomine to edge closer and box him in but instead the other sent a wavering, weary look.

"Fine." He backed up. "Momoi, you talk to him." He went back to Midorima, who had a glazed over and vacant look on his face, hooked an arm around the greenettes shoulders to lead him out of the alley. Momoi sent Takao a kind smile and approached him slowly.

"Takao-kun," She began gently, stepping over the attacker's body as she moved, "There's something that explains all of this. And if we could, we would tell you right here or let you go home. But we can't. I swear once we get to a safer place we will, but until then it's not safe to discuss it here."

Takao looked into her eyes; she didn't _look _like she was lying…he sighed. "Fine. But—but I swear to god if you try to kill either of us I'll—I have a really sharp keychain." Wow, Takao. Threat of the year. Stay away from you. He finally accepted her outstretched and allowed himself to be lead out of the alley.

_Full moon tonight. _He realized, looking up at the harvest moon. _Whatever. Not like it matters anyway, right?_

Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: House of Hunters_

"Look." They were sitting down around the little table in Aomine and Momoi's house ("It's not like that! Our parents made us live together!"). Aomine sat across from them while Momoi prepared the tea. "Instead of just dancing around the subject I'm going to go out and say it. That guy out there was a werewolf." Surprisingly enough, neither Takao nor Midorima cracked a smile. In face, the greenette didn't even look surprised. "Dunno if he's dead, honestly; the mercury from the thermometer I stabbed him with might do him in."

"Mercury?" Midorima raised an eyebrow and coughed into his fist. "I believe it's silver that kills werewolves."

"And _I _believe that out of the two of us, _I'm_ the werewolf hunter." The pair started and Aomine rolled his eyes. "Calm down, we only take care of the pups and the ones that go rogue."

"Pups?" Takao asked uneasily.

"New wolves." Aomine shrugged and eyed both of them carefully. "They're out of control. Within a few hours of the bite, they'll be a mess. Most wolves keep their human conscious when they transform, but the first change without an Alpha or being the Alpha they don't. It's dangerous. We either chain 'em up or kill them when they escape."

Midorima went stiff and Aomine seemed to pick up on it, his eyes lazing around them before rolling and closing.

"Which one?" He asked knowingly. Momoi walked into the room with a platter of steaming mugs, setting one down for everyone before sitting herself next to Aomine. He picked his up without opening his eyes and took a sip, wincing at the harsh flavor.

"Which one what?" Momoi asked.

"One of them got bit. I'm asking which one."

Cue awkward silence. Then Midorima said, "Me."

"I-is he going to transform?" Takao asked nervously. Aomine rolled his shoulders with a grimace and looked like he was making a tough decision.

"Yeah…look, it's not ideal, but you have to get out of here. It's dangerous for you. Don't—" He eyed Midorima with a calculative look. "Don't go home. Call your parents and tell them you're staying out tonight, but don't go home and skip school tomorrow. We'll have it under control by then."

"Why should I—"

"I'll give you a drive to your house so you can pick up your things," Momoi interrupted, standing up and pushing Takao out of the room and through the front door. The lock clicked shut behind them.

"What is it?" Midorima asked, preparing for the worst. Aomine grimaced again.

"Look, Midorima, I don't…fuck this! They never trained me for this! I can't _believe I let this happen!_" He growled, standing up in fury and kicking the wall before turning to his old friend. "Knowing you, you're an Alpha. Which means that the first thing you're gonna want to do is make a pack."

"A…pack?" Midorima could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, a pack! A fucking pack! And do you know who you're gonna go after first?" Aomine pointed to the door angrily. Now that it was just the two of them, his boiling emotions were showing through. "Him! You're fucking wolf DNA shit is gonna go fricken' haywire around him and any other person you like or respect!"

"Wha—no. Absolutely not. I'll contain it. I can't miss basketball practice." Midorima crossed his arms. There was no way he was missing practice, not when they were all _so close_ to becoming a true team. Especially after Akashi beat them; he could never let that happen again.

"Forget practice!" Aomine yelled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "You can't go to _school_ like this!"

"Forget about it." Midorima leaned back in his chair and scoffed. "I don't know whatever this werewolf story you're talking to me about is, but no matter if it is someone wooing Takao or these _werewolf urges_ you're spouting about, I will suppress them."

Aomine gaped at him and Midorima slapped a hand over his mouth. _Crap…?! Why did I say—_

"It's already kicking in. You—you're already losing control." Aomine whispered hoarsely. "Shit, it's already kicking in. Shit shit shit. Man, you—you can't leave. We have to chain you up. Like _now._" He advanced towards Midorima, who backed up.

"Get away from me!" He snarled, feeling an unnatural savageness pulsing through his veins, and when Aomine took another step forward he whipped his hand out and punched the other in the gut. Hard. Thankfully the bluenette was built of steel and it only momentarily winded him, but it brought both of them to a realization of the situation they were in.

_…I could hurt Takao_. Midorima realized, and could almost smell the worry flowing from Aomine. He allowed the other to grab his wrists and lead him out of the room to the basement, feeling like he was in some kind of horrible, twisted trance.

"We have some silver chains downstairs. I don't know how long it's going to last for you since it's—uh—you, but I'm guessing maybe a day or so…? Normally the Beta would be here to help you through it…um, don't freak out when you wake up, just call me or Momoi down. You'll be naked so we'll stop by your house and pick up some stuff, okay?"

"…Alright." Midorima nodded, affronted by how well-prepared Aomine seemed (even if he was a little impulsive and nervous).

"Okay." The bluenette nodded and opened the door to the cellar. There were a few beaten wooden posts a few feet from each other in a half-circle. Aomine gently set him against one of them and dragged a giant heap of silver chains from the corner. Moonlight filtered into the otherwise empty room from a barred window. "Sorry about this."

"It's…alright." Midorima said calmly, though inside his senses were raging, ordering him to throw Aomine to the ground and sink his teeth into that long, strong neck. _I really need help…_Maybe after this he'd talk to Miyaji about self-control. The teen didn't seem to have it most of the time, but it was true—he was the best with advice on reigning in one's frustrations. At least, he'd relieved Midorima of his stress multiple times.

Aomine finished chaining Midorima to the middle post and stood back with a grim expression. "Don't worry." He decided to say. "You're not alone. Momoi and I will help you through this, man."

"I know." Midorima anwered. He couldn't stop staring at the other's neck and _god_ he could practically hear the man's heartbeat and—"Please leave."

"Y-yeah." Aomine nodded to him and headed towards the door.

"Aomine?" The greenette called before he could exit.

Aomine turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Aomine grinned nervously. "Thank me when you wake up tomorrow."

* * *

_8 P.M the next day_

"How is he?" Momoi asked as Aomine walked up the steps from the cellar. His expression was still haunted from the guilt of letting his friend get bitten. He wiped his face with a bony hand and grabbed a doughnut from the counter.

"Not good." Aomine groaned, biting into the confection. "He wants Takao. Is it possible for a wolf to mate without knowing it?"

"I haven't heard of it before," Momoi said, patting her friend on the back comfortingly, "But knowing how oblivious Mido-kun can be he would figure out a way."

"Yeah," Aomine chuckled darkly, leaning into Momoi's touch. "I bet—"

A noise like cracking wood filled the air. It was coming from the downstairs.

Both hunters shared a panicked look before bolting down to the basement. The sound of metal wrenching filled the air and when they flung the cellar door open, the sight before them filled them with horror.

Midorima had come free of his chains, wrenched the bars away from the window, and shattered the glass to freedom. The cellar was empty.

"Shit." Aomine cursed and flipped open his phone.

"Who is he trying to find?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Takao. It has to be."

Shit indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Bite_

Takao sat against Miyaji's door, shaking from the cold of the night. He'd spent most of the first day away from school and his parents in the woods—literally—angry and confused as to why he was being excluded. Then he went to a streetball tournament and ran into Kagami and Himuro, hanging out with them for a couple hours before deciding that he'd go to his senpai's apartment. What he didn't know was that Miyaji had a one-on-one with Ootsubo until midnight.

"What the—hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Takao looked up at the sound of Miyaji's voice. The blond squatted down to Takao's level and got closer to him, eyeing his face suspiciously. "Why were you crying? I'm not graduating for another year."

Usually Miyaji was being sarcastic, but once during a particularly stressful week Takao mentioned to Midorima that Miyaji was going to graduate and leave them and then they both spent the entire rest of the day unwilling to let go of either of the blond's hands.

"I—I didn't know where else to go." Takao sniffed. "Can't go home."

Miyaji sighed. "I'm not gonna push it and ask, since I said if you needed a place to crash I'd give you one…but don't you have anything? Like an overnight bag or something?" Miyaji glanced around. His apartment complex was pretty far away from the school, in the outskirts of a forest that surrounded the town. "How did you even get here?"

"…Walked." Takao sulked. Miyaji stared at him.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Takao didn't say anything.

"Fine. Okay." Miyaji stood up and grabbed the other by the arm, pulling him up too. He shouldered his backpack and dragged Takao down the steps to the parking lot, pulling out his keys and unlocking his Subaru. "I'm driving you home. Don't be an idiot—" He raised his hands when Takao began to protest, "—I'll go in and get your stuff for you. Because if you think that I'm letting you borrow my cloths you are wrong."

"O-Okay," Takao mumbled as Miyaji started the car and began driving on the single road. The sun was down and the moon rose up above them, abnormally large. The single two-lane road stretching through the forest was putting him on edge. "If you're sure."

Miyaji kept driving. A few minutes passed when the blond leaned forward and squinted. "Hey, is there something in the road…?" He muttered. Takao froze.

"Huh?" He asked. Miyaji flipped on the brights and suddenly slammed on the breaks. Takao got whiplash and smashed his forehad into the glove compartment with a resounding crack and let out a short scream. The car screeched to a halt, but not before hitting something with a heavy thump, crumpling the hood of the car like it was foil. They both flew out only to see a flash of something jolting forward.

"Midorima?!" Miyaji yelled when the greenette slammed into a recuperating Takao and pressed him to the crumpled car hood, nudging his body between the point guard's legs aggressively. Midorima unhinged his jaw and pressed his teeth around Takao's vein, and the other whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut in resignation.

"FUCK NO! GET OFF HIM!" Miyaji bowled into Midorima and they rolled over the car before flopping onto the ground. The human-turned-werewolf flew to his feet the same time Miyaji did and Takao felt a chill up his spine when the look in Midorima's eyes changed from cold to feral and interested. Shit.

"Miyaji!" Takao cried out when Midorima tackled the blond to the ground and began wrestling with him, knowing that he'd be useless even if he tried to intervene. After all, what could he do against Midorima without hurting him? And that was something he wasn't willing to do. He had to trust that the Ace wouldn't do anything bad to their senpai. With shaky hands he pulled out his phone and dialed Aomine's number, eyes glued to the scene before him.

_"Takao?! Where the fuck are you, I've been trying to reach you for hours!"_ Aomine didn't take even seconds to answer.

"M-Mido-chan got out, didn't he." Takao trembled and tried not to drop the phone. Midorima was succeeding in getting on top of Miyaji but the blond wouldn't be counted for nothing, driving a hard punch into the greenette's stomach and reversing their positions. There was an animalistic playfulness in Midorima's eyes.

_"How did you—**shit.**__Takao. Tell me where you are **now**."_

"Near Hana Emi Apartment Complex. P-Please," Takao started crying. "Please come soon. He's—he's—"

_"We're less than a minute away. Listen—don't get near him. No matter what he does, **don't get near him.**_"

"O-Okay." Takao hung up just in time to hear a gasp from Miyaji, and whipped around. Midorima was straddling the blond and using his weight to pin him down. He was bent over sniffing the graceful creamy neck curiously while his hands pinned Miyaji's wrists against the wet pavement.

He opened his mouth to bite down when Aomine's black Honda came screeching down the street like a bat out of hell, headlights blaring brightly and bathing the scene in a pasty white. It stopped a few yards from where Midorima had Miyaji pinned and Aomine and Momoi jumped out with a heap of thick silver chains and a crossbow. Before Momoi could even level the weapon Takao jumped in front of her, shaking but determined.

"No!" He shouted protectively. "Don't hurt him!" He must've looked like a mess, with ugly pale skin from lack of sleep, ruffled hair, and blood welling where he hit his head from whiplash. The car lights turned off automatically and moonlight became their only source of light. Takao could only semi-make out their forms, but the metallic reflection from the silver bow was unmistakable.

"But—"

"No!" Takao pleaded. Aomine pushed him out of the way urgently but it was already too late.

Midorima sunk his wolf's teeth down into Miyaji's neck, slowly and sensually, his teeth sliding into the skin like it was butter. Miyaji froze and squeezed his eyes shut, then continued to struggle for freedom. Midorima held onto his wrists and kept his teeth in fiercely, unmoving like a rock.

"W-What's happening?" Takao asked nervously.

"Shit." Aomine groaned with a stricken expression. "He's—he's trying to mark him."

"_Mark_ him?"

"Make him the Beta. He wants the teeth marks to last." Momoi supplied, a trance-like expression on his face. "Because of the Pack Mentality, aside from mates the Alpha and Beta are the closest. Unlike in a wolf back, Betas of a Werewolf pack are people who could become Alphas if they needed to. Most Betas that are turned by the Alphas naturally try to fight back…"

"Your senpai must really be something," Aomine commented nervously, "If he's managing to hold out this long. Midorima's a force to be reckoned with." Miyaji kept struggling with a pained look on his face. When he tried to move his neck away Midorima growled—literally growled—and tightened his jaw. Miyaji sucked in a breath through his teeth and kept fighting.

A few very awkward, very scary minutes passed. Takao kept crying, so confused and afraid and overwhelmed that he didn't know what else to do, while Momoi went behind the car and called her mother. Aomine awkwardly placed an arm around Takao's shoulders for comfort.

Finally Miyaji arched his back and whined, turning his hand into Midorima's with a scrunched expression. He gasped and opened his eyes, which had turned from bright gold to smoky vivid amber, and an exotic woodsy smell filled the air. The two teens sank into the ground, panting and exhausted.

"What is that?" Takao asked, covering his mouth and nose with a shaky hand.

"The idiot's scenting him." Aomine sighed, pulling his shirt over his nose. "Telling other wolves to stay away from him and letting them know that he has a pack now." Silence fell. Takao couldn't take his eyes off of the teens, his fear wearing off into shock as Midorima slowly pulled his teeth out and licked the bleeding mark.

Something in Miyaji appeared to submit to his kohai because he tilted his head to the side and exposed his neck, allowing Midorima to nuzzle it. Aomine sighed and dropped the silver chains to the ground, leaning back on his car and forcing Takao to do the same.

"Look," He said after noting the shorter teen's expression, "This isn't…He doesn't have control over his actions right now. This is just animalistic desire; don't be jealous. They don't like each other or anything, this is just how they—er, werewolves—happen to do this kind of thing." Why the hell he'd be _jealous_ Takao couldn't fathom. He'd never want to be in Miyaji's position.

"So then Miyaji-senpai really is…" Takao's face fell and he held his face in his hands. "Fuck. This is all my fault. Fuck."

"Don't be an ass." Aomine ordered, ruffling Takao's hair awkwardly. "In a way, this is good for Midorima. He has a Beta now; he'll be more stable." As if on cue Midorima started getting up, holding out his hand and helping Miyaji to his feet. They stayed close to each other, and Miyaji looked half-conscious as he allowed Midorima to wrap an arm around his shoulders and huddle him close with a protective glare.

"Hey, man," Aomine said softly, letting go of Takao's shoulder and taking a step toward the pair. "Look, I know that the last thing you want is to go back, but it's cold outside."

Midorima growled and bared his teeth, stepping back and pulling Miyaji with him. Aomine gulped and retreated back the short distance to his car and tried to think of another option when Takao stepped forward.

"Shin-chan," He said calmly, like they were just chatting after practice. His hands were in his pockets and he smiled cheerily. "You can't stay out here forever, yeah? Please go in the car with them. Pretty pretty please! I won't let them hurt you. I swear."

Aomine watched with wide eyes as Midorima seemed to actually consider the offer. The greenette stayed close to Miyaji and allowed Takao to get close enough to offer his hand, then grabbed the ravenette's wrist tightly. Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you have a pack now. Whoop de fuckin' doo." He turned and called over to Momoi. The pink-haired woman was still on the phone talking quietly, one hand brandishing her crossbow and resting it on the top of the car. "Hey, what'd she say?"

Momoi Yuna was one of the most famous Hunters in all the country and was the head of the Hunter's Association of Japan. Yuna's nephew Saitou Kazuki was a teenager and was next-in-line to take over the Momoi Family's affairs with the association. From the way Satsuki was talking it was him she was speaking with.

"She's gone," Momoi frowned and urged him over with a tilt of the head. When he was close, she whispered, "Apparently Izuki-kun's parents are missing. They think it's an akuma."

"Eh?" Aomine scowled. He didn't like meeting with the Izuki family (they had a habit of making bad puns) but they were the strongest magic-using family around and if an akuma had taken them down it must be serious. "When?"

"A week ago; they told Izuki-kun they'd be gone for a few days but never returned. He tried using a locator spell and it didn't work, which means they're either dead or unconscious."

"Ugh." Aomine rolled his eyes. "Okay, well did Kazuki say what to do? Is your mom on her way over?"

Momoi shook her head. "Finding Izuki Sei and Takahiro are a priority, but they're stopping if it takes over a week." She uncovered the phone speaker and talked quietly. "No, I didn't hang up. Please come as soon as possible." A pause. "Yes, two of them." She frowned. "…I don't…yes, of course. Yes. Thank you, Kazu-kun." She clicked the phone off and glanced over at Midorima, Takao, and Miyaji. The prior two were supporting the latter, who looked both distant and alert at the same time.

"Ah." The loud ringtone shot through the silence and Midorima's head snapped up. He glared at Aomine as the bluenette opened his own phone and glanced at the caller's i.d before wincing. "What is it, Kise?" He turned away.

_"So cold! Have you heard from Takaocchi?"_ Kise chirped through the phone.

"Uh…no. We haven't talked to them. Why?"

_"We? Who are you with?"_ The model's voice became flat and robotic, a defense mechanism built in from years of rude interviewers and nosy reporters. Aomine sighed.

"Momoi. Why do you want to know where Takao is?" The werewolf's glare intensified at the sound of his name.

_"Ootsubo-san's looking for him and Midorimacchi. He's worried and couldn't get ahold of Miyaji-san or Midorimacchi. He's like, ten seconds away from calling Akashicchi."_

Shit. "Uh, look. I just saw like all three of them less than a minute ago, I just didn't _talk_ with them." Technically it wasn't a lie. But what he prepared to say next definitely was. "They're hanging around playing streetball. Just tell their Captain to call of the search party because they're _fine_."

_"If you're sure…" _Kise sounded hesitant. _"You're positive that it was them? Because—"_

"God, Kise, stop being annoying! They're fine." Aomine hung up on the model guiltily. He shouldn't have snapped like that, but he was under a lot of pressure and needed some way to vent. More than anything he wanted a one-on-one with the tiger or model, but he had to deal with this first. He'd clean up the mess he'd made and prove that he was a good hunter—no, an amazing one. "We should get going."

"Got it." Momoi handed him the crossbow and went to get the car started. Aomine glanced at Takao before leaning down and hefting the chains into his arms. With a bated stare at the two fresh wolves he made his way to the trunk and jiggled it open, setting the chains and bow down inside.

"C-come on, Mido-chan, senpai. Let's go." Takao pressed and thankfully the alpha listened, him and Takao helping Miyaji into the car before getting in and sandwiching the blond between them.

"Okay." Aomine sighed as he hopped into the passenger side. He turned to Momoi. "Kazuki can take care of this, right?" The pair stared wearily through the windshield; Miyaij's car was still drawn horizontally through the road, part of the right front corner crumpled against the road barrier and one of the tires flat. There were black skid marks against the pavement that would prove to be impossible to hide, but if anyone could do it, Kazuki could.

"Yeah." Momoi nodded and proceeded to reverse into the right lane before driving off.

Takao frowned from behind Momoi. He felt hurt that there was still something going on, something that made them force him out of their home without a single helping hand. Moreso the fact that Midorima seemed to let them stung tenfold, and the notion that he couldn't be trusted around the ace made his chest ache. He blinked back tears at the thought, and the idea that maybe Miyaji wouldn't have gotten bitten if Takao hadn't cowardly done nothing. Miyaji got bit _protecting him_, just like Midorima did, and that was what hurt the most. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be able to help, to be able to protect the people he cared about the way they did him. But things would never change if he couldn't figure out what they were keeping secret.

Flinching as something landed softly on his shoulder, he felt Miyaji lean into him with a soft puff of air, pressing his forehead and eyes into the junction of Takao's neck and shoulder. It did not go unnoticed that Midorima was watching them closely. His expression was fond, if not strained, and Takao was reminded that no matter what he was feeling or blamed himself for, he had to be strong and help his teammates.

"You okay?" Aomine asked Takao carefully, noticing his and Midorima's shared look. He was worried about the point guard; it was a lot to take in at once, and it was obvious the kid blamed himself for what happened to both his teammates. He'd love to get a chance to really talk to Takao and help him figure out what was happening but there was honestly too much on his plate. Two people got turned under his watch and that was bad. Really, really bad. He hoped that Kazuki would be willing to keep it all low-key, but dealing with the Hunter's Association was another matter. The most he could do right now was ask a simple follow-up question, "I mean, this is a lot to take in. Are you okay?"

Takao's dark eyes flickered. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runaway

It was Saturday morning. Exactly Two days after Midorima was turned. Takao was snuggled into Momoi and Aomine's plush couch, swathed in blankets and pillows with only his hands free. One of them held his phone as he sent a long text to his parents about going away on a Team Trip for a few days and asking them to call the school about missing Friday. Sunlight filtered in through the windows and the smell of burnt food floated from the kitchen to the living room as Momoi attempted to make breakfast for all of them.

According to Aomine, who was out with 'Kazuki', Midorima would gradually become himself again over the next few days. Neither mentioned the elephant of the room: Midorima's secret. It was killing Takao to know that there was something keeping him from being allowed into Miyaji and Midorima's (temporary) room that made it dangerous. He felt useless no matter how much Aomine and Momoi comforted him.

He recalled the previous night and tried to sort out what had already happened.

1) Miyaji got turned by Midorima

2) Someone named Kazuki was coming to help them, who apparently was powerful enough to help whereas Aomine could not

3) Miyaji was the Beta, which somehow helped Midorima

4) Izuki's parents were missing

Takao blinked. _Wait. That means…_His heart leapt. This was a good lead! He checked over his shoulder to make sure Momoi was busy and the wolves asleep before dialing his friend.

Izuki answered the phone groggily. _"Hey…are you okay?"_

"I can wake up early when I want to," Takao quipped, "I just never want to. Anyway, that's not why I'm calling."

_"Oh?"_ Concern filled the other's voice. _"Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over?"_

"I…" No, he wasn't fine. He was the opposite of fine. Pale hands pushed back the blankets confining his legs and Takao stretched before moving farther away from the kitchen. He walked out onto the porch overlooking an expanse of forest and felt like he was stuck in some crappy Twilight spinoff.

_"Takao-kun, what's going on? You're worrying me."_

"Um." Takao shivered in the chilly morning air. Mist settled in from the nearby mountains, making the woods an ominous yet beautiful sight. "You—Do you believe in werewolves?"

There was an audible silence as the other line fell and picked back up. _"I believe in many things."_ A yawn. _"But yes, I believe in werewolves. I'm assuming you've met one, then. Unless…"_

"I didn't get bitten." Takao chewed his lip raw and felt his eyes getting watery. It was still difficult for him to process what was happening. Everything felt overwhelming, especially since he wasn't allowed to see his friends but was banned from leaving the house. _To hell with that. Who the hell do they think they are keeping me from my friends but not letting me leave! When they won't even tell me what I'm doing here._ "I—M-Mido-chan did. And then he bit Miyaji-senpai." His shoulders quivered. "I just—I could've done something, you know? And I don't know what's happening; it feels so surreal. And I know you don't need to hear this with your parents missing and everything but I just—I just didn't know who else to call."

_"You know about—"_ Izuki stopped in the middle of his sentence. _"Do you want me to come and get you? It's better to talk about this face-to-face."_

Takao thought about it. He glanced over at his shoulder in the kitchen's direction. Honestly, worrying a freaking _hunter_ was the last thing he cared about. "Yeah. Um, Momoi was talking on the phone about some sort of locator spell? Do you think you could use that to find me?"

_"Yes. I promise I'll explain everything to you as much as I can, okay? Hold tight."_

"I will." Takao promised and hung up. He stepped back inside momentarily to grab his jacket and shoes before sneaking out through the porch steps. He could still hear Momoi clattering away in the kitchen, blasting some weird K-Pop song and singing along.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan, Senpai." He murmured. Not wanting any chance of being followed he ditched his phone at the bottom stair. "I'll find a way to help you, I swear."

He took of into the forest with a heavy heart, stumbling through the foliage until he found a river. It was relatively small and there were a few mossy rocks that lead across it, but the water was restless and lapped at the edges, soaking Takao's sneakers. Unwilling to turn back he carefully stepped across, airplaning his arms to keep his balance. When he reached the other side he looked back the way he'd come: the house was still in the distance, light diffusing over the small clearing under the porch. The light of the bedroom above the kitchen was off, and Takao could bet that that's where Midorima and Miyaji were.

A strange sensation settled in the pit of his stomach and he stumbled, landing roughly against a tree and sinking down to his knees. Dew and mud soaked through his pants as he quivered in a huddle on the ground, hands clutching his belly. It felt weird, like there was something pushing him around and distorting his sense of gravity. Invisible hands tugged at his shoulders and legs, urging him to stand. He wobbled to his feet and took a few steps forward when he saw them.

Little white papers the size of rubix cubes were floating midair. Each had a character on it in thick black calligraphy, elegantly swooping like wings as the papers fluttered in the ring. They looked like some sort of path, and he wanted to reach out and touch them but they were too far from the ground.

As he began to follow them the strange sensation in his stomach faded, replaced with an urgent pulling in his chest. Each step he took the pushing faded and the pulling got worse, until suddenly his legs buckled and he ended up back on his ass. His head rang as he squeezed his eyes shut and he felt a pair of hands—real this time—gently grasp his shoulders and lean him against something hard.

"Takao-kun? Are you alright? What happened?" Izuki asked worriedly. He was panting as he raised a hand and made a quick, fluid motion. The papers burst into flame and disappeared in a flurry of dark smoke. A cool pale hand pressed itself against Takao's forehead and there was a gentle, fresh sensation like water running down his neck. The pain in Takao's head faded with it and he opened his eyes.

For a third time since Midorima got bitten everything hit him. Like a tidal wave pulling him under he felt like there was no escape, no solution, no right answer. Instinctively he flew forward and tackled the smaller teen to the ground, wrapping his arms around the point guard and sobbing. Izuki began to run hands through his hair comfortingly, uttering quiet words of consolence.

"It's alright to speak, you know." He murmured, and Takao lost it.

"They won't let me see him!" He sobbed. "A-Aomine and Momoi, they won't let me see him—either of them! And it's like, t-they won't even tell me why. They won't let me help, but they're trying to keep me here anyways and it's just so painful! I want to help, I want to do something, but they're keeping me in the dark and it's like all I can feel is confused and hurt even though I _know_ Mido-chan's going through so much worse! A-and he's _letting_ them keep me away! Like I'm a n-nuisance or something, even though last night he d-didn't act like I was one! And it feels like I a-am but I can't even leave because they won't let me!"

"You aren't a nuisance." Izuki said softly into the other's chest, letting Takao grip him tightly and bury his head into his hair. He patted Takao's back lightly. "But I'm worried—do you have a fever? You were on the ground when I found you."

"N-no, I don't think so." Takao sniffed, wiping his eyes and giving his friend a little room to breathe. It was comforting being in such close proximity with someone who wouldn't push him away. "I just—there was something pulling me along the l-lights." He hiccupped once.

"Pulling?" Izuki inquired gently.

"Er, pushing's more accurate. And then when I started following t-the papers that stopped and something in my chest hurt." Takao stared at Izuki's worried face. "Why? Is that bad?"

"It's not…_bad_." Izuki replied. "It's just not…you said Momoi-san and Aomine-san don't want you to see him, but won't let you leave. And that you feel worse when you're farther away, but also felt a tugging when you saw the papers."

"Y-yeah." Takao nodded.

"Alright." Izuki slowly extracted himself from the other and stood up, offering his hand. When they were both on his feet he smiled assuredly. "I'm going to try three tests, alright? They might hurt a little bit, but it won't be anything you can't handle. They're going to tell me why they're doing this to you, and maybe what you can do to help. Alright?"

Takao frowned. "Tests? Momoi-san and Aomine-san didn't…"

"They wouldn't." Izuki nodded. "They can't use magic quite well; it's a genetic ability."

"O-Okay." Takao smiled a little at him. "I trust you."

"I trust you too." Izuki returned the smile before his face turned serious. He took a few steps back and put out his hands straight in front of him with his palms facing Takao. "I'm beginning the first test, okay? It'll only take a second or two."

"I'm ready." Takao nodded. Izuki took a deep breath and something flickered in front of Takao's face. It looked flat and transparent, like thin glass, and glowed blue. They were squares of dull light, getting larger and smaller, a collage-like and crevice-less wall between the two teens. Seconds later, it was gone. Izuki looked mildly pleased and didn't move his arms.

"You passed." He said. "You're definitely not any part wolf or demon. I didn't think so, but it's good to check."

"Yeah." Takao agreed wearily. _Demon?_

"Alright, I'm going to start the next test now, okay?" He didn't let Takao say 'go', instead automatically conjuring another wall exactly like the first one. However this time a burning sensation filled Takao's heart and he stumbled, wavering side to side before toppling over. His vision faded to black momentarily when a hand on his forehead appeared and the same waterfall-shiver down his back sent him surging back to consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Izuki asked, helping him back to his feet. He looked worried, but not enough to say anything about the results.

"Y-Yeah." Takao nodded. He hadn't been expecting the sudden pain, and for some reason felt like it hadn't just been affecting him. Hoping that the last test would be more like the first one he began to mentally prepare himself.

He should've seen it coming, honestly. Izuki didn't give him a heads up this time, no statement or warning. He made some sort of waterbending-looking motion by stepping forward and leaning into one leg, pushing one hand out fluidly and sweeping it in front of Takao's chest like it was a knife. The same faded blue light the walls were made of appeared in front of him but this time, it hurt a lot more than before.

Body moving before his mind could, Takao made a closed peace-sign with his hand and shot it forward. A surge of blue light flew from it like lightning, smashing into Izuki and throwing him against a thick tree. Seirin's point guard smacked against the trunk and slid to the ground, motionless.

"S-Shun-chan!" Takao cried, running forward and ignoring the breathlessness overcoming him. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees in front of the smaller teen, taking his head into his hands and checking his neck for a pulse. It was there, just as strong as a normal one, and Izuki's eyes fluttered open. He gave Takao a winded smile and Takao hugged him tightly. "What happened?!"

"I think," Izuki wheezed, "I know what's going on."

"Huh?" Takao pulled back, looking the other dead on with uncertainty. "What is it? What did those tests mean?"

"I don't—" Izuki took a minute to take in a few more gasps and hold his head. His hand drew back with blood across it. "Listen, Takao-kun, you're a—"

"Shh!" Takao slapped a hand over Izuki's mouth and pressed them both into the trees. A snapping noise could be heard in the distance, like a bear or wolf running around. They shared a look and Izuki raised his hands. The same blue wall appeared like a box around them, but there were parts fading into and out of existence and flickering like a bad lightbulb.

"It'll protect us," Izuki gasped. "Hide us from view." His eyes drooped and he forced them back open. "Keep me awake." He ordered, and Takao carefully took off his jacket and balled up the sleeve, using it to staunch the bleeding on the back of the other's head.

Just as he did so a growling noise filled the air. Takao looked over his shoulder and saw something that filled his heart with dread.

A wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Bloody Spirit

Miyaji blinked when Midorima flinched in his sleep, and abruptly woke up. He couldn't remember anything that had happened that would get him, half-naked, in a bed with Midorima of all people, but he guessed that he had to have been pretty drunk, and Midorima drugged. But when he tried to move to a more comfortable position the greenette held on tightly and rolled on top of him with his face pressed into Miyaji's sore neck, and the previous events flooded back.

"Holy _shit_." He swore quietly, fear tensing up like a coil in his chest. Did he—did Midorima _bite_ him? Why? What the hell? Where was Takao? More importantly, where was Miyaji's _shirt_? Did this mean that Midorima kidnapped him or something? He tried to push away, fearful and a little disturbed, but Midorima's grip on his hips and overall weight kept him pinned. Two light green eyes slid open, staring directly into Miyaji's gold ones as if challenging him to move.

And while Miyaji was known for many things, patience was not one of them. He shoved the greenette off of him and bolted towards the door, only to be tackled halfway and shoved to the ground with a low growl. Midorima opened his mouth and Miyaji caught sight of sharp wolf's teeth before gasping and backing up against the wall using his hands. Shit. _Shit_. What the _fuck_?!

"M-Midorima?" Miyaji stuttered, cursing himself and trying not to appear scared. "What the fuck?!"

Something about him mouthing off seemed to snap Midorima out of whatever reverie he was in. The ace shook his head confusedly and the teeth made a crunching, painful noise before morphing back into human teeth and _wow_ that really didn't make Miyaji feel any better.

"I-I…" Midorima looked just about as horrified as Miyaji felt, those flashing green eyes glued to the bite mark on his teammate's neck. "I…oh, god." He stood up and ran out to an adjacent bathroom Miyaji hadn't noticed before. The sounds of retching filled the air, and Miyaji tried to ignore them and the acidic smell that accompanied them.

He shook as he looked around for his shirt and pulled it back on. Looking out the bedroom window there was a misty forest that he didn't recognize, but that definitely wasn't anywhere near Midorima's house. Which lead to the question—where the hell _was_ he?

Not wanting to stay and find out, he bit his lip and stared at the bathroom door. He could leave and probably be better off, maybe call the police and ask them for assistance. Or he could give Midorima the benefit of the doubt and stay to hear him out. Something in his gut urged him to do the latter.

With a heavy sigh he wobbled into the bathroom and dropped next to Midorima. The greenette had finished retching and flushed, now leaning against the wall with his head between his knees. For some reason the sight made Miyaji extremely unhappy and, well, he really didn't need to ask why. Takao and Midorima, they were like part of his family; the makeshift one that Kimura, Nijimura, and Ootsubo had also managed to force themselves into. Miyaji's twisted, weirdo family, and he'd probably care more about them than himself no matter what they did or how they hurt him.

"Hey," He said tiredly, pushing Midorima on his forehead with a sore hand. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Midorima looked up at him through swollen eyes and opened his mouth to reply when something shot through them. Like a jolt of lightning pain flashed through their bodies and soon both teens were writhing on the ground.

"Wha—" Another flash of pain. Miyaji's heartbeat thudded like thunder in his ears and he felt the room lurching side to side. His limbs felt like they were snapping in half and his skin burned like it was on fire. Rounded teeth sharpened and grew and his ass began to hurt like hell. He struggled to get to his feet and blacked out in the process.

When he came to Midorima was gone, but somehow Miyaji knew that he was down in the basement. He could hear Momoi and Aomine talking in hushed voices down in the kitchen and wondered if they knew he was—

_Go! GO! GET TAKAO!_

God, it was like his mind burned. He got to his feet and suddenly realized that he was far closer to the ground than he should've been. And that's when he realized.

Werewolf. He'd gotten bitten by a fucking _werewolf_. Shit on him. How the fuck was he supposed to turn back? And who the hell was it that kept yelling in his head? It sounded like—

Shit.

He took a minute to get rid of limb shakiness and then bolted out of the room. The floor mirror he glanced in revealed a large yet lithe wolf with golden brown fur and vivid orange-amber eyes. He shook his head and tried to clear it of the bizarre image before scrambling down the stairs, thanking god that they were carpeted and that his paws wouldn't slide on them.

When he burst into the living room Aomine and Momoi whipped around.

"Shit!" Aomine yelled and grabbed a heap of chains from the armchair, tossing one end to Momoi. "What the hell's gotten into them?!"

_HE'S IN DANGER! GET HIM!_

Miyaji howled and felt adrenaline pump before leaping over the chain like it was a jump rope and slammed through the sliding glass door to the porch. Shattered glass littered his fur and cut at his haunches and he let loose a whimper, staggering before returning to his quick pace. He burst into the woods at breakneck speed, picking up on the sweet smell of blood and a bitter fear, and doubled it upon hearing a scream. He could almost feel Midorima writhing against restraints back in the basement.

With a growl he flew onto the scene. A massive black wolf the size of a bear was cornering a half-transparent Takao, who was shielding another figure from view. Without thinking Miyaji leapt at the wolf, teeth mashing into a dirty, oily furred neck and using it to wrestle the strange creature to the ground. It snarled and bit Miyaji's ear until it bled, growling victoriously when Miyaji's jaw slackened and the sandy gold wolf whimpered in pain. The attacker took its chance and lunged forward, snapping its jaws around Miyaji's hind leg until a snapping noise sounded. With a flow of unadulterated pain the blond changed forms and flopped to the ground, naked and bleeding and half-conscious. His thigh, a torn mass of bloody pulp and muscle, remained stuck in the wolf's mouth.

"M-Miyaji!" Takao yelled. Miyaji could feel rage and confusion on him like it was a perfume, and wondered why he was here and knew what was going on. However, more overwhelming than all of the other emotions was determination. The wolf let go of his leg, reared up, and prepared to tackle Miyaji when the ravenette jumped between them and put his hands up.

It was like a fucking firework. That's all Miyaji could think. Like some sort of freaky jedi-power mind voodoo light exploding in front of them, and the wolf flew back in the air at least forty feet. It fell with a sickening crunch and didn't move, and the haunting acidic smell that filled the air seconds later let Miyaji know that the other was dead. He blinked slowly, too tired and pained to even scream. Takao turned on him with fear in his eyes and ran out of Miyaji's peripheral view, only to return with a calm (if not slightly wobbly) raven teen.

"Please stay still, Miyaji-san." Came a quiet, unfamiliar voice. Miyaji felt a hand on his thigh and let loose a scream, hands scrabbling for something to grab. His fingers wrenched around a loose tree root and his nails sharpened and splintered the wood as the pain increased tenfold. There was a faintly suppressed whimper drawn out of him before he gasped and the pain went away, replaced with a warm, gooey sensation. He sank into the ground with nails still stuck in the tree root and tried not to pass out from the feeling.

"S-Senpai?" Takao's voice rang through his ears like an alarm.

"Fuck." Miyaji declared languidly. He heard Takao release a strained laugh and sighed in relief. The point guard didn't seem hurt. "Someone explain what the hell is going on. _Now_."

"Please don't move." The unfamiliar voice ordered tiredly, the hands still working at his now numbed leg as Miyaji shifted in his uncomfortable placement. Takao appeared in and out of his field of vision, face and hair streaked with mud and nose rosy from being out too long. "I can't heal it all, but I can fix the bone."

"Bone?" Miyaji gulped, swallowing down his shock and putting on a brave face for his kohai. "Okay." He managed to sound at least a little nonchalant. "That didn't answer my question."

"You're a werewolf." Takao put bluntly, though Miyaji could sense his regret and shame at the announcement. "Sorry." He added as an afterthought.

"No shit." Miyaji groaned when his leg began to hurt again. "Are you one, too? And who the hell is with you?"

"He's Seirin's Point Guard, Shun-chan." Takao answered, crouching down near Miyaji's face and pushing back his blond bangs to gaze worriedly into his eyes. "I don't…I'm not a werewolf. But I can kinda…do stuff, I guess."

"Oh." Miyaji wondered how that worked.

"He's a Lakotan Spirit." Shun interrupted calmly. His voice wavered every few words and he sounded winded. "Cetan."

"I'm a—what?" Takao asked.

"What the fuck is that?" Miyaji demanded, twisting his neck to try and get a vision of the third party.

"Please stay still." Shun repeated. "It's a hawk spirit. Surprisingly enough there are actually quite a few Native American Spirits in Japan."

"Wait," Takao sounded hesitant, "So I'm, like…dead?"

Shun laughed quietly. "No, no, you're misunderstanding me. I'll explain more when we get to wherever you decide to stay, but the short story is part of your soul is descended from Cetan and lay dormant until Midorima-san was bitten and it activated. If I'm not mistaken, Cetan is associated with the East, dedication, good vision, and speed. It would easily explain your Hawk's Eye."

"So then if I can make the same stuff you can, does that mean you're a spirit? Like, an Eagle spirit or something?" Takao asked, still absentmindedly playing with Miyaji's hair and running his hands through the golden locks. It felt good, and Miyaji partially tuned out to the conversation to close his eyes and nuzzle the hand compliantly.

"No," Shun replied. "It's true I'm descended from a linage of strong magic-users, but we have very different powers and play very different roles. For example, the reason why your Cetan spirit awoke was because Midorima-kun turned. You care for him and therefore it is your natural instinct to protect and help him; thus, Cetan enabled you to do so."

"And your power comes from…?" Takao's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought.

"It's uncertain where magic-users powers come from, but they're generally associated with demonic powers that either diluted in blood with time, or were used for more good than harm. However, another theory is that we ourselves are spirits that are trapped in the cycle of rebirth. I personally believe the first, but prefer the second."

"I'm so fucking lost." Miyaji groaned, flopping his head on the ground and sighing. He felt deflated of energy to care, and that numbing, soothing feeling was still drifting over him and lulling his concentration to rest. Just as he was about to fall asleep new smells filled the air: people. He felt his cheek twitch and cocked his head to listen; two pairs of footsteps, a man and a woman, were pattering around loudly. "Someone's coming." He managed to slur.

"Oh?" Takao drew his hand from the blond's hair and looked up worriedly. Miyaji whined in the bottom of his throat when his leg began to burn and felt a larger, colder hand on the back of his neck.

Instincts kicked in and Miyaji twisted around, grabbing the blurry figure that hovered over him and scrambling to pull him to the ground. However, the pain and energy consumed by his transformation rendered him weak, and all he managed to do was flip himself over and jostle his leg. Blearily he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to try and make out the fuzzy dark figure on top of him.

Blue…Where had he seen that before? Blue hair…Kuroko Tetsuya? No, this was a darker blue, violent and clashing with the gray background. _Daiki. _A voice in the back of his mind answered, a voice that reminded Miyaji an awful lot of Midorima.

He blinked another couple times and made out a haggard face and tan skin before his vision flickered and he succumbed to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heal

"I—Is he okay?" Takao began to panic as Aomine plopped down on top of Miyaji's hips, slapping the werewolf's cheeks lightly to see if he'd wake up. Izuki began to move to stop him before wobbling to the side and leaning into Takao, eyes shut and eyebrows knit. "S-Shun-chan! Keep it together!"

"Izuki-senpai?!" Momoi exclaimed, kneeling down next to the pair and placing her pale hand on his forehead. "He's burning up! Too much magic, I'm guessing…" She began mumbling to herself and continued to do so until Aomine snapped at her.

"Momoi! Listen to what I'm saying!" He yelled. She and Takao looked over and saw him gently putting Miyaji's head and shoulders on his legs to elevate them. Vivid blue eyes were directed to the twisted, demonically broken figure lying still on the soft mossy ground. Its tail was caught halfway in a strange mixture of bone and fur and stuck between melding into a naked lower back. Light purple fingers brushed against a wilting fern, just barely making it to the browning plant, never to move again. Momoi was stuck betwixt helping staring and looking away, something about the horrid, grotesque figure drawing her in like a drug.

"Momoi!" She snapped at the sound of her name. Aomine was glaring at her, eyes flicking down to Takao, and she realized that the point guard was what they liked to call 'the victimized onlooker'; someone who had horrible things happening around them and no power to stop it. Takao couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the body that Miyaji assumedly rid of its' owner, most likely scarred from witnessing the killing. She didn't blame him: anyone would be shaken up. And she'd love to talk to him and help him, but now she had to focus on action and result, _not_ effect.

"Takao-kun, do you know the way back to the house?" She asked him kindly, jogging his shoulders and inadvertently jostling Izuki from leaning against the other. The magic-user flopped to the ground with a quiet groan. Takao's eyes snapped from the corpse to her and he nodded shakily.

"I think I remember which way I came."

"Good." She fumbled in her pajama pants pocket and tugged out a piece of foil-wrapped chocolate. Placing it in his hands and curling his fingers around it, she smiled at him warmly. "Please give this to Izuki-senpai when you get back. Eat some yourself as well. Dai-kun and I will be back in a minute, we just need to make sure Miyaji-kun is safe to move."

"O-Okay." Takao nodded again, taking the chocolate and shoving it into his pocket before hoisting Izuki into his arms bridal-style. He paused when they both stood up. "Um…Shun-chan said that I was—"

"Momoi!" Aomine interrupted, glaring at them. "Hurry up! He's losing blood."

Momoi turned her eyes on Takao and looked him up and down. She still wasn't certain about leaving him alone with Midorima when the miracle was…well, but there was no other choice. He couldn't stay out much longer without getting a heart attack, and Izuki obviously needed a good rest to rejuvenate.

"Sorry," She apologized, "Could it wait?"

"O-Of course. It's okay." It wasn't. "I'll just…tell you later." She doubted he would. Her heart yearned to draw him into her arms and listen to his hearts desires. Her mind drew her away to Daiki, medicinal green magic making her fingertips glow with light. Noises of snapping branches and footsteps told her that her orders were being followed.

"Where's Kazuki?" She asked while kneeling down, pressing her glowing fingers against Miyaji's leg. Normally magic wasn't painful, especially not healing magic, but she wasn't exactly trained for it. The werewolf let out a quiet, pitiful whine and turned his head into Aomine's side. The bluenette looked to Momoi helplessly and let his fingers roam over the blonde's scalp, after remembering seeing the elder's teammates do so repeatedly during and after games.

"On his way. I met him in the middle of a job, so he's finishing it up."

"And he's getting stronger?"

"He reminds me of Akashi, kind of. The way he uses his power to see everything." He glared at his friend as she healed Miyaji. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I doubt he knows who Akashi-kun is." She smiled, gingerly working her fingers over the bloody ligament.

"Oh, he knows. He knows everything." Aomine muttered with a glare.

Momoi paused when Miyaji let out a particularly strained whine. "Kazuki would know how to heal him properly." She said quietly. Her fingers and head already hurt from the energy it took to use magic and it hadn't even been five minutes.

Aomine didn't say anything for a while, running his hand through Miyaji's hair. When he did speak, it was dead serious. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him."

"But—"

"You know how his sister is." Aomine stated plainly. "He is the way he is. You are the way you are. That's just the way it is." After a pause, he added, "I like it that way. I like you the way you are."

"Thanks." Momoi sniffed. She loved Kazuki will all her heart—she did, truly, want the best for him. But it was hard…hard that she couldn't live up to her mother's place, hard that she wasn't prepositioned to use magic. Hard that everything she wasn't, Kazuki grew closer and closer to being. She knew his life probably wasn't as perfect as she thought it was and that a lot of stress came with becoming the head of the family. But it was really, really, _really_ hard not to be jealous of him.

With that, she turned her attention back to Miyaji. His leg was torn up and upon closer inspection she could make out the actual teeth marks where his attacker had gouged out the taut, muscled skin. His skin had sewn itself back together but it was a slow process and Momoi could feel her head getting fuzzy and blank. The magic ebbed from her fingers at a halted pace and she swooned a bit and then continued.

"He's…pretty torn up." She murmured. "Go look over at the body while I do this, okay? Make sure it looks like an animal attack."

"Alright." Aomine gave her a fleeting glance before letting go of Miyaji's hair and sauntering over to the body. She heard him whistle. "Wow. Whoever did this, it wasn't Miyaji. There's traces of magic on him. He's like…" A breath in. "Stuck between phasing back to human. Ugh."

Momoi closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting energy to her fingertips. It wasn't working, and she knew that it would be useless if Aomine had to carry both her and the werewolf home so once she felt the last of the topical injuries seamlessly connect back together she stopped and heaved a few thick breaths. The mist was beginning to rise but it still hovered near the tops of the trees and filtered the sunlight. It was strange to think that no more than half an hour ago someone had been murdered feet away from where she was squatting, when now it was so peaceful and serene.

"It's alright, then." She sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Most magic-related injuries and deaths are presumed heart attacks. Aomine made his way back over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he okay to pick up?"

"I healed his skin-deep injuries. We can move him but it won't feel very good. And I don't think I should be the one to handle the internal injuries."

"Agreed." Aomine stooped down and pulled the blond over his shoulder with a swift movement. "Come on, let's get back to the house—"

"Wait." Momoi shook her head and stepped in front of him with her hands up. "I'm not done. If there are traces of magic on the body…it has to be either Izuki-kun or Takao-kun who did it. But I don't Izuki-kun did it."

"Eh? Why?"

"Think, Dai-kun."

"You don't mean…" She could see on his face that he was beginning to understand. "Is that why Izuki's here? Because Takao's some sort of magic-user?" He sighed and they began to wander over to the body. "Yeah, that's definitely not his magic." Aomine toed one limp leg and shuddered. "Does he know?"

"Takao-kun wanted to tell me something before he left," Momoi admitted guiltily. She felt at blame for the current situation—for letting down a friend. In the back of her mind she promised herself she'd sit down with Takao and listen to whatever he had to say. However, she also knew she made the right decision by focusing on the current situation, which hurt even more. She hated putting her friends second, especially when they needed her. "This was probably it."

"Well, if Izuki knew about that, then what if he also knows about—you know…_that_." Aomine sounded worried; she didn't blame him. If Takao found out about it there was a huge risk that he'd completely reject Midorima, turn away and shun him forever. And neither hunter was sure the Miracle would be able to survive that blow.

"Let's get back to the house." Momoi suggested, and they began to step away from the mangled body. "If anything, Izuki-kun's unconscious and Takao-kun's in shock, so it's unlikely they've spoken about what's happened."

"You're right." He nodded and began to pick up the pace. Momoi hesitated, stopping completely to look back over her shoulder at the body. It was twisted among the ferns and moss in a strange position, with an arching back and elbows digging into the ground. The mist had cleared enough to let sunlight shine down on it, giving the scene and ethereal effect.

She turned her gaze to Aomine's back. Out of every hunter in his family, he was the last survivor—his parents were gone, disappeared somewhere in China on a mission over two years ago with no letters or calls, and he was an only child. The weight of the situation at hand was probably crushing him, and dealing with Kazuki would put him on edge. Neither she nor him trusted the head-in-training, especially not after realizing who his sister was.

"Are you coming?" Aomine paused and turned impatiently. "Miyaji's not getting any lighter."

"B-Be quiet! I'm not slow, you're just fast!" She pouted at him and he rolled his eyes and kept going, muttering on his breath about a 'demon lady'. Her lips curved into a gentle smile.

_Whatever it is, as long as he's here I'm sure we'll be fine._

They continued on the path together side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets

Takao was already inside when the pair of hunters got back. Izuki was laying next to him on the couch sleeping after his friend swaddled him in blankets and cushions, already having forced a hefty chunk of milk chocolate down each of their throats. He blinked wearily at them and put an arm around Izuki's shoulders, jogging him awake.

"Hm?" Izuki flinched and opened his eyes immediately. "My head hurts."

"Yeah." Takao looked down at his knees guiltily. "During your tests on me you got a concussion…sorry, Shun-chan."

Instead of saying 'it's okay' or 'don't worry about it', Izuki leaned in far too close to his friend's face with a worried expression, making sure they held eye contact. Takao stared down into Izuki's dark grey eyes with hesitation.

"Are you okay?" Izuki asked.

"What?" Takao stuttered intelligently.

"Are you okay?" The concern in Izuki's voice doubled and he rested a cold hand on his friend's forehead. Both of them completely ignored Aomine and Momoi, who were resting down Miyaji on the dining room table. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick? Did—" His eyes widened. "Did I hurt you? During the tests, did I hurt you?"

"H-hey!" Takao put his hands firmly on each of Izuki's shoulders and pushed him out of his face with a slight blush. "No! I'm fine! You're the one who's hurt, why are you asking about _me_?"

Izuki sent him a strange look and settled back into the blankets. "You're acting awfully strangely, Takao-kun. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. You're the one who's not alright." Takao replied instantly. "Jeez. I mean, of course I'm acting strangely! My friend turned into a werewolf and you're like some freaky magic-user demon thing and it's like, yeah, awesome for you! But I'm not Buffy or Dean or Sam, Shun-chan, I can't just die and come back a bunch of times! Unless—" His own eyes widened this time. "Oh my god, can I? Can Cetans do that?"

"Takao-kun, calm down." Izuki pressed his hands over Takao's and helped him breathe slowly. "I understand why you're panicking, but please try not to. I promised I would explain everything and that has not changed."

"R-Right." Takao breathed shakily. "So you said I was a Cetan—"

"What?!" Two pairs of eyes snapped to the doorway. Aomine stood there looking shocked and a little horrified. He stared at Takao. "You're a Cetan? Fuck. _Fuck._ _That_ would explain everything."

He didn't even say anything else, just stormed back into the living room and started talking angrily to Momoi. Takao's expression was stricken, and he gulped before tears rushed to his eyes.

"Oh my god," His breathing quickened and he curled into a ball with his arms around his knees, "Oh my god, is that bad? Is that—am I something bad? Does a Cetan kill people—is that why I killed that wolf? Does that make me a murderer?" The weight of what he'd done hit him like a wall. "I'm a murderer. Holy _shit_, I'm—I'm a killer. A psycho. Am I just imagining this? Am I crazy? Is this just all some delusion I made up in my mind because I'm crazy and I kill people, and this is how I justify it? Does that mean I'm gonna kill Shin-chan? F-fuck, I think I'm gonna—" He tripped off of the couch and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before he began to puke his insides out. Acid burned his throat and made the tears fall faster.

"Shh." He felt a hand rubbing his back: Izuki. He tried to push his friend away. _Get away from me. I could hurt you. I don't even know if you're real. _He felt so confused and hurt. All he wanted to do was wake up and have it all be a nightmare; go back to basketball practice after slaving after Midorima all day and get yelled at by Miyaji for being late, and then go home and eat too much and pass out playing video games. He just wanted to go back to the way it was before his friend got bitten protecting him—if that even really happened.

"Takao-kun, Aomine-san isn't worried because a Cetan is evil. In fact, it's not; it is a protective spirit. He is worried because Midorima-san imprinted on you." Izuki pulled Takao's hair away from his face with one hand and kept rubbing soothing circles into his back with the other. "He is worried because Midorima-san is still getting over his wolf-instincts and may want to try and mate with you, and because if you reject him he may not be able to fully recover."

Takao coughed up the last of his stomach and dry heaved for a few short seconds before finally stopping. His forehead pressed against the rim of the toilet and he let out a few choked sobs. "W-what?"

Is that what they'd been keeping from him?

"I'm not lying." Izuki said defensively, retreating to the sink to fill up a cup of water. He helped Takao to his feet and made him gargle twice. "Please, let's sit down at the couch so they can explain this to you properly. I'm afraid werewolves aren't exactly my field of expertise."

"Wait," Takao stopped him by grabbing onto his wrists. "Wait, so—so Shin-chan likes me?" His brain was still chugging along at a slow, frantic pace as he calmed down from his panic attack. "Oh my god."

"I know." Izuki nodded. "They didn't tell you because…well, they weren't certain you—"

"Of course I goddamned feel the same way!" Takao snarled, his grip on Izuki's wrists tightening to a bruising degree. "What the fuck did they think I wheeled him around in that stupid rickshaw for?! Why the hell else would I get his lucky items every morning!"

"Kazunari." He looked up into Izuki's eyes and was surprised to see pain swimming in them. "I understand. I always have. Now please let go."

He glanced down and realized the grip he had on the other's wrists and let go. There were dark marks left behind and he frowned guiltily. "S-sorry."

"It's okay." Izuki smiled. "Now that you're feeling better, let's go and talk with them, alright?"

He helped Takao walk back over to the couch. Aomine was leaning on the arm of the loveseat nearby with his gaze stranded out the window, and Momoi sat in the loveseat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. A cell phone was balanced on her knee.

"Takao-kun," She said feverishly, fidgeting as they sat down and curled up into the heat of a blanket. "I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry Dai-kun was such an idiot and scared you; he was just shocked. Frankly, neither of us were expecting you to be anything more than human and we're still wrapping our heads around the idea."

Takao didn't say anything. He leaned against Izuki for support and let the numb feeling take over. He felt sick of caring about what was going on; he didn't care anymore. If he was crazy and imagining all of this, what difference would it make? He was still stuck in the same situation. He still killed someone.

"Izuki told you." Aomine realized, gruffly shoving his gaze back onto the occupants of the room. "About the…imprint." His gaze turned into an accusatory glare as the bluenette stood and tightened his hands into angry fists. "We told you not to fucking leave the house! Why the hell would you think it was a good idea to leave when you knew there were fucking _werewolves_ out there?!"

A stiff posture resided in the point guard. "What did you expect me to do?! And how dare you! How dare you not tell me…You—you never told me. _Anything._" Takao sucked in a breath. One of his hands clenched around Izuki's and the other fisted the blanket. His brain finally kicked into gear as his mind cleared of the fear and confusion clouding it. He opened his mouth again and continued to, for the first time since the incident, speak his mind. "Why would you keep that from me? What right did you have to keep that from me? Kick me out of my own home, tell me absolutely nothing but still try and make me stay with you. You left me with nothing and no one. The one person I turned to got hurt because of my stupid mistakes, mistakes I wouldn't have made if I had known better."

"We're—"

"I should be furious." Takao interrupted Aomine harshly. "What you two did…is unforgivable. But I'm not, because you're obviously the only two people who actually know what's going on. And so far you've only made decisions you _thought_ would help. Even if they didn't." Aomine looked shamefully down at his feet. "I'm not forgiving you. It's just that right now you're the only ones who can help Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan."

A deafening silence followed. Takao gulped and figured he might as well keep going.

"I was the one to kill that werewolf, back in the woods. That was me. I…I don't know what I did, it just—he was going to kill Miyaji-senpai and it just…happened." He heaved in another breath. "But we're not going to focus on that. I want to see Shin-chan. And I want to heal Miyaji-senpai. And _then_ we can work on what's happening to me. And _then_ I can be angry with you two."

He was sick of making mistakes and somehow getting put before his friends. Midorima got changed saving him from someone, and then Miyaji got changed saving him from Midorima. Now it was his turn to save them, hopefully for less of a cost.

"I can heal Miyaji-san." Izuki said. Takao frowned and looked his friend up and down. Izuki was still a little too pale, and while the back of his head wasn't bleeding anymore it didn't give him any less of a concussion.

"Are you sure? You nearly passed out doing it before…" Takao felt oddly guilty. He still felt a strange heavyweight feeling of the concept of him killing someone. Part of him doubted that feeling would ever go away. "I don't want you to do anything because you feel obligated."

"I'm not." Izuki put a hand on his. "If I didn't want to or couldn't do it, I wouldn't offer to. Okay?"

"Okay."

They looked over at the two hunters. They were both looking down at the ground with shame written over their faces and postures, and Momoi's eyes were watery. Takao frowned. He doubted he'd ever get over what they'd put him through these past few days, but another side of him truly did understand where they were coming from. And the way they were acting they were about as prepared for this to happen as he was. Having two people turned under their watch couldn't be good for whatever Hunter's Clan or whatever they were a part of. But that didn't excuse the fact that _they should have told him._

"Well?" He asked. Momoi looked up at him but Aomine held his stare with the ground. "Where's Shin-chan?"

She wiped her flush cheeks where the tears dripped down them and stood up shakily. Beckoning him with her hand, she paused to show Izuki to the dining room before leading Takao down a flight of stairs to a vaulted door.

"It's where we kept him during his first transformation, too." She mumbled. "And the one you forced him into."

"I—what?"

"I-It's why Dai-kun said you being a spirit made sense. Cetan…are usually awakened to lead a new pack. They can inhibit or force the transformation of any member of the pack at any time, sometimes involuntarily. We think when the werewolf attacked you, you inadvertently made them transform."

Takao didn't know what to do with this information. Did that mean it was his fault that they shut Midorima up in what appeared to be some kind of vault, or that Miyaji was lying wounded on the kitchen table?

He shook the thoughts from his head. They wouldn't help him in the long run. Instead he focused on pushing the door open and finding Midorima. The room they walked into was nearly pitch black, but there was a sliver of light coming from the curtains that shielded the light through the windows. Takao blinked a few times as his eyesight adjusted before wobbling over to where he thought he heard breathing.

"Shin-chan?" He called out wearily, and heard an animalistic snarl.

"Get away from me, Takao." Midorima's voice was low and gravelly and he sounded closeby. Takao made out some sort of wooden post where a figure was lying against it. "I said get away!" Bright green eyes flashed and Takao was positive who the figure was and rushed forward. Thinly muscled arms wrapped tightly around Midorima's strong frame, reaching under the greenette's arms to grip his shoulders.

"Hell no." Takao said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Midorima's chest and breathed in. Just the scent of the werewolf was comforting. He felt Midorima's arms tense up against the chains binding them before breaking free and wrapping fiercely around him, tucking him closer.

"You should leave." Midorima muttered, his words contradicting his actions as he tightened his grip.

"Absolutely not." Takao kept breathing into Midorima's jacket, his face getting hot from body heat and lack of air. Tightly coiled around the other, he felt at home. He felt safe. "I know about the imprint. They told me. And I…feel the same."

He could almost feel the relief flooding through Midorima's body, before it tensed right back up again.

"Miyaji-senpai—"

"Shun-chan's helping him." Takao pushed his head back a little for a breath of fresh air.

"Izuki-san?" Midorima asked gruffly. "What is his involvement in this?"

"I'll explain that later." The pair glanced up and saw Momoi standing in the doorway. She looked uncomfortable and sad, her hands gripping her elbows as she shifted between feet. "Midorima-kun, you seem to have entered the regular stage. You will be able to control yourself around humans now." A pause. "It's…safe for you to come upstairs."

Takao felt Midorima nod and pull them both up to their feet. He didn't let go of Takao while they strode out of the dark room and up the stairs. Miyaji was lying unconscious on the table, limbs spread out. His thigh was one giant bruise, but the rest of him didn't seem to damaged, except that his ear was a little bloody. Izuki stood over him like a surgeon over a patient, hands glowing blue as he pressed his palms gently over the blonde's leg.

"I healed his cracked ribs and his ear." Izuki didn't look up as they walked in. Takao glanced over at Midorima, who let go of one of Takao's shoulders to hold his hand tightly in a fist. "His internal injuries were far worse than his topical; a slight fracture of his clavicle and severe damage to his hand. He must have held it out behind himself to break his fall. However, his leg is the worst. I don't think I'll be able to heal it right away."

"I-I did this?" Midorima looked horrified, and Takao didn't hesitate to jump at the chance at reassuring him.

"Hell no. A werewolf attacked me in the woods and he saved me but got hurt." He smiled ruefully. "The same one that attacked you, Shin-chan."

"Wait, what?" Aomine asked as he walked in. Takao scowled, his anger still lingering, but he let it go.

"It's the same one." He repeated. "The one that bit Shin-chan. I can just tell."

Aomine's frown deepened. "This is bad…someone was targeting you, then. A pack, probably."

Midorima automatically reached forward and held onto one of Miyaji's limp hands, his other resting on Takao's shoulder. "What does that mean?" He asked seriously, and Takao felt jealous at how calm the Ace seemed. How could he remain so…so calm and levelheaded? Shouldn't he out of everyone be the one freaking out? Yet Takao lost his cool in less than two days and he hadn't even been the one bitten.

"Nothing, optimally." Izuki assured them. "But at the worst…it could lead to a territory war. Or even aside the point, a fight between Alphas depending on who the dead werewolf is."

"Kazuki will know." Momoi replied. "He memorized every Japanese pack in the past century. He'll be ready for whatever outcome will happen."

"Kazuki?" Midorima wondered. Momoi's eyes hit the ground and Aomine leaned into the doorway and answered.

"Momoi's cousin. He's a magic-user, someone who can use magic like he's," Aomine tilted his head towards Izuki, "using. But instead of just healing magic, he can also use offensive and defensive magic."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Midorima announced.

"Shin-chan, this entire situation doesn't make sense." Takao rolled his eyes. "How is this any different?"

"The fact that werewolves exist is irrefutable proven by when I received the bite and, in return," Midorima swallowed, "bit Miyaji-senpai. I accept this situation because it is the most plausible and answers all questions raised by recent events. I accept that Izuki-san appears to possess some sort of energy that enables him to heal the wounded, because I am witnessing him doing it. However, I have not met this 'Kazuki' nor have I witnessed any sort of 'magic' in any form. Therefore, until I have witnessed it, it does not exist and I refuse to accept your explanation until further evidence is provided."

"Wha—" Takao tried not to laugh. The fact that Midorima was willing to accept that he was a werewolf that could bite and turn other people like it was nothing, but then not believe in magic was something only he could pull off. He glanced around the room. Izuki had a blank look on his face as he kept healing Miyaji, and Momoi seemed unsure of how to react. Aomine stopped leaning on the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Hm. Okay." He nodded. "How about this: Takao was the one who enforced you and Miyaji turning into your werewolf states this morning, even though he was in the forest and is, uh, human. This requires, um…" He thought for a minute. "Long distance communication without using words or a cell phone otherwise needed, so he must have done it using energy other people don't have. What you call the 'energy force' that Izuki's using right now we call 'magic', and, uh, therefore 'magic' exists for us as the same identity that 'energy force' exists for you."

Takao's jaw dropped open. _So, Aomine's smarter than he looks._ Who knew?

"Hn." Midorima frowned and thought it over, kneading Miyaji's wrist with his thumb. "Where does the energy force come from?"

Izuki looked up at this. "That's like asking where your soul came from. It doesn't need a reason to exist; it just does." Takao got a feeling that Izuki didn't like the idea of explaining the possibility of him being a demon. Then again, most people wouldn't. How was this any different? Izuki was still Izuki, blue-glowy powers and all.

"I see." Midorima looked down at Takao with a raised eyebrow. "And you can do this too?"

"Um, I guess?" Takao wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to explain it as well as possible. More than anything he didn't want Midorima to be shut in the dark like he himself had been. He chewed on his lip before continuing, "I mean, I don't mean to, but it just sort of…happens. Like, I didn't realize that I turned you and Miyaji-senpai, but apparently I did."

Midorima was quiet for a long time, probably processing all of the information he was receiving. There was a struggling look on his face before he sighed and nodded his head in Izuki's direction. "When will Miyaji-senpai be healed?" He asked tiredly.

"What time is it now?" Izuki asked.

Midorima checked his wristwatch. The screen, Takao noticed curiously, was shattered. "Noon."

"Maybe in two, three hours." Slender fingers pressed against Miyaji's thigh. "You are free to do whatever you like, but I suggest you use this time to speak to each other about what's happened and make sure you're all on the same page." Cue pointed look in Aomine and Momoi's direction.

"Okay." Takao nodded and opened his mouth to begin talking when Izuki said,

"—In the other room, please." He smiled wanly.

"Of course." Midorima said, drawing Takao away. They paused at the doorway and the greenette turned back. "Thank you, Izuki-san, for everything you have done."

Izuki shook his head. "Don't thank me. Just get everything figured out, okay? And both of you get some sleep. You look like you need it." His gaze turned sharply on Aomine and Momoi. "_All_ of you." Takao began to notice the Hunters' physical appearances at that moment. There were dark circles and haunted expressions adorning each of their figures, along with a worn haggardness that came hand-in-hand with slumped, defeated postures.

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine grumbled, following Takao and Midorima out the door.

"Thank you, Izuki-kun." Momoi bowed to him slightly before also exiting.

Takao couldn't see him very well with everyone leaving the room and pushing him down the hall, but he swore as he turned back that he could see a tear run down Izuki's pale cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Prodigious Son

Midorima noticed it first. It was a little past ten a.m on Sunday morning and everyone was asleep, and he was content with Takao in his arms and Miyaji back-to-back with him (the blonde protested at first, but eventually gave in to sharing a bed). He was still getting used to his hypersensitive hearing (and was astounded that his eyesight didn't improve in any way whatsoever) when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the house. A light jingle let him know that whoever it was had keys and wasn't breaking in, but it still set him on edge since he could hear Momoi and Aomine's heartbeats in their own private rooms and knew Izuki didn't have a set of keys.

Which left the question as to who was opening the door. He carefully slid out from between Takao and Miyaji and shuffled the two closer together before tucking them underneath the comforter. He squeezed Takao's hand lightly and stroked Miyaji's hair before moving down the stairs to see who had arrived.

Before he even saw the visitor he was hit with the overwhelming scent of pine needles and smoke. It was an odd but ultimately pleasant combination and he peeked around the corner and saw a short, skinny teen with his back turned, trying to get off his shoes with one hand while nursing his other. _He's wounded_. Now that he thought about it Midorima could smell it in the air: pain.

This must be Kazuki, he realized. Yesterday when he'd finally regained his senses Momoi took the time to explain to them who the teen was.

_'He's the son of my mother's sister, but she passed away a long time ago. His sister, Yui, lives a little ways away from here and taught him how to control his powers. He's the most magic-oriented person in our family aside from my mother and is in line to become the next head of the family. He's still a few years younger than us, but he's very strong. Don't underestimate him.'_

Kazuki didn't look like much. He reminded Midorima of a kid, what with his short lithe stature and tiny feet. The only difference that came as a slight surprise was his silver-white hair, which was almost strange in the fact that it was a perfect snow white (not tinged yellow or pink) and not dirty at all.

The albino turned and flinched when he saw Midorima in the doorway, narrowing sharp violet eyes and frowning. Midorima reciprocated the action and crossed his arms, staring down the younger boy whose skin was barely a color and as close to white as it could get without looking sickly.

"You must be _Midori_ma." Kazuki said blankly, though Midorima saw his hand grasp at his wounded arm tightly. "The werewolf."

"You must be Kazuki-san." Midorima answered automatically with a glare. "Momoi-san's cousin."

Kazuki's mouth twitched into a momentary frown as Midorima studied him. The albino couldn't be more than fifteen but his maturity level was obviously far beyond that of his age. So instead of asking him pointless questions about whether he was okay or not, Midorima stepped forward and offered the quiet boy into the house. It was a little awkward seeing as he wasn't actually the owner of said house, but Kazuki seemed to accept his invitation without hesitation.

"I'll grab the bandages." He said, leading Kazuki into the living room and dropping him off at the couch. Retrieving the gauze rolls from the bathroom cabinet he returned to the living room to find Kazuki pushing up his sleeve and experimentally rolling his wrist around. The teen flinched when he turned it the wrong way and Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Don't move it." He ordered, fingers pushing around it in search of a broken bone. There was none, and the greenette settled that it was a twist or sprain. He went about wrapping it securely until Kazuki wouldn't be able to bend it without difficulty and then returned the gauze to the bathroom. When he returned to the living room the albino teen was still in his spot on the couch, his eyes wandering around before landing on Midorima.

"You helped me." He stated. "Why?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Midorima snorted. "Don't be an idiot."

Violet eyes flashed though his expression remained placid. "I'm _not_ an idiot!" He snarled, and something in that seemed to rile up Midorima's feral side. The greenette's lips curved into a menacing smirk before it returned to its stern state.

"I never said so." He answered haughtily. "There is quite a difference between being an idiot and acting like—"

"Huh? Kazuki?"

The pair whipped around at the sound of Aomine's groggy voice. The bluenette, dressed in a pair of old navy basketball shorts and a black muscle top, was sleepily making his way over and plopped down next to Momoi's cousin on the couch. He slung one arm over the back of the couch and his other around Kazuki's shoulders.

"Aomine." Kazuki said coldly, "I was in the middle of a mission. What is _so urgent_ that you needed me?" Something told Midorima that the two teens didn't usually contact one another or get along very well, and that if Aomine resorted to doing so the situation was grim. Kazuki didn't seem all too happy about it, though it was difficult to tell considering he refused to use any facial expressions whatsoever.

"I know you were," Aomine rumbled lowly, his hand playing with a strand of silver hair and twisting it around his index finger. "I can tell."

"What does that mean?" Midorima asked, and was promptly ignored.

"Be serious, Daiki." Kazuki played with a frayed edge of gauze. "My sister wants me home as soon as possible and frankly, I'd like to leave within the next day." Again with the sister. Midorima concluded that she was very strict by the way she was referred to.

"I am." Aomine replied lazily. "This'll take a little longer than I said it would. Oh—and you can't tell anyone, or I'll kill you." The threat, while aggressive, seemed to be taken seriously.

"What is it about?" Kazuki's eyes flicked over to Midorima. "Do you want a barrier?"

"Yeah, but not for—"

"Shin-chan?" Takao made his way down the staircase still in his pajamas. Kazuki's violet eyes flickered over him curiously and Midorima stepped in front of his mate protectively, blocking him from the teen's view.

"I see." Kazuki turned to Aomine, voice flat. "If you think I'm going to train him—"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist," Aomine rolled his eyes. "A werewolf attacked him last night and it's dead now. We need a barrier to prevent his pack from going after us."

Kazuki's blank face wavered, though it could have been Midorima's imagination, and lapsed into worry for a split second. Then the expressionless mask was back. "That takes a lot of energy, and even then if they have his scent it will be useless." He pointed out. Midorima pieced together what was happening. _Aomine wants him to use the magic Izuki can use to make the house a safehouse._

"I know." Aomine nodded urgently. He leaned to the side so he could look Kazuki in the eyes, and grabbed the pale chin between his thumb and forefinger when the other tried to look away. "Will you do it?"

They held eye contact for quite a while until Kazuki finally broke the silence. "Yes."

"Great!" Aomine became all smug grins, letting go of Kazuki's chin and standing up. "Might as well get started, then. I'll make breakfast before the demon witch get's up." He announced cheerfully before easing out of the room.

"A barrier?" Midorima asked, putting an arm around Takao as the other wobbled on his feet, still tired from sleeping in late. Kazuki looked up at them and while his face was unexpressive, his eyes held an uncertainty in them.

"A protective barrier against other packs." He clarified, standing up and blinking tiredly. "I placed a void barrier around Miyaji-san's car so that no one could detect it but me; it's the same concept. It will ward them off. If they approach the house they won't be able to hear, smell, or see you unless they're inside."

"Hm." Midorima didn't answer. Instead, he led Takao out of the room and into the kitchen; he didn't like his mate being around Kazuki, for some reason. Part of him wanted to go upstairs just to be close to Miyaji: a sense of security that apparently came with being Alpha and Beta. However, the rest of him was ecstatic that he wouldn't have to eat any more of Momoi's horrible cooking. There was only so much he, as a miracle, could consume in a two-day window before passing out or dying.

He felt Takao stiffen in his arms when Aomine mumbled a few ingredients for pancakes under his breath. Quick to the draw, it had taken Midorima very little to recognize the tensions between his ex and current teammates and after a phone call with Izuki he knew why. Takao was hurt that they kept the mate bond from him, which ultimately led to Midorima biting Miyaji. The same waves of tension were rolling off of Aomine, who Midorima knew felt guilty for both incidents and desperately wanted to win the battle with pride he was currently losing.

For some reason, it hurt him deeply to see the two fighting. Not that he'd ever show it, but Midorima was extremely glad that they'd kept Takao away from him the first two days. God knows what would have happened to the point guard if they hadn't, and Midorima wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt the other. He didn't like that he bit Miyaji but it felt guiltily pleasant to have a Beta, too. He felt…secure. Strong. The power he felt from winning using teamwork in basketball he now felt constantly around the current members of the household. Even Momoi made him feel safer; he got the impression from her that if he lost control she'd shoot him with her crossbow before he could blink. It was morbid but oddly comforting.

After Wikipedia searching for wolves and pack sentiment, Midorima was under the impression that the reason he felt this way was because he was 'adopting a pack'. Izuki told him before hanging up the prior night that the members of his pack didn't have to be werewolves, just the Beta. He said that becoming part of the pack usually led to the bite, but that there were cases where the Alpha showed restraint and didn't. Midorima was determined to be that Alpha.

"Stop arguing." He said gruffly, unsure of what else to do. Both Takao and Aomine gaped at him.

"What?" They asked, dumbfounded.

"Stop arguing." Midorima repeated, adjusting his glasses confidently. "I'm going up to get Miyaji-senpai. I don't care what you to do while I'm gone as long as you fix whatever is between you."

"Shin-chan, it's not something you can just…solve. It's more complicated then that." Takao stated tiredly, resting his head in his hand. Aomine nodded.

"He's right, Midorima. It's not easy to forgive people."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." Midorima answered harshly. "This isn't open for discussion. Uncomplicate it." He stood up and left, leaving no room for argument. He glanced out the sliding glass door to see Kazuki waving his arms around, spreading some sort of blue energy, and sighed before making his way up the stairs.

Midorima could still smell his mark on his senpai and it's warm, exotic scent emanated from the room. Opening the door he saw the third-year still completely asleep, legs rolled up in the comforter and one hand grasping his cell phone. Midorima frowned and carefully removed it from his Beta's grip, flipping it open when it buzzed.

"Who is this?" He asked coldly in a small voice, trying not to wake Miyaji up. He felt oddly frustrated that someone was calling the other—and according to the alert on the front screen, had tried to call _thirty times_ throughout the morning.

"Kiyoshiiii-senpai~" A perky, bright voice bubbled through the receiver and made Midorima want to hang up. He barely managed not to, keeping his hand from snapping it shut by a hair. "Do you like it? I used your first name, Miyaji-senpai~ I'm soooo happy! You finally answered my calls~"

This time Midorima couldn't stop himself. The cell phone shut, creating a metallic snap with such force that the screen shattered. Miyaji's eyes flew open and landed on him quickly, and he frowned before looking down at the source of commotion.

"Don't go looting around other people's stuff!" He yelled angrily, leaning up so he could smack Midorima on the back of the head. The inner wolf in Midorima threatened to put his Beta back in place but years of muscle memory taught him not to anger his senpai.

"I apologize, Miyaji-senpai." He replied quickly, bowing slightly before sitting on the bed and leaning back as an invitation. Miyaji scooted next to him, dangling his feet off the edge of the plush mattress, and leaned on his shoulder tiredly. The blond was being surprisingly calm about what was happening to him—well, about as calm as he could be. Aomine said it was because they already had the team dynamic and that this made it stronger, and also that the Alpha-Beta relationship helped, but Midorima believed it was because Miyaji was a genuinely good person. He just had a rather short attitude to match.

"Who's downstairs?" Miyaji asked, changing the subject. He relied on his expanded range of hearing to determine the arrival of a newcomer seeing as the mark Midorima left him gave of a rather pungent odor.

"Kazuki." Midorima answered. He turned and put his hand on his senpai's shoulder, both drawing him closer and tracing the bite mark lightly with his thumb. It wasn't the same as what he had with Takao: a romantic, cuddle-esque sort of closeness. No, this proximity was bred from complete trust in one another and the comfort of being near someone whom you did not have to guard yourself around. It was the nature of acceptance.

"Ah. Another hunter. That's exactly what we need." A long and drawn out pause. "We have to go to school tomorrow. And practice."

"But we can't endanger the others." Midorima frowned. He wanted to ask who'd been calling the other but decided he'd focus on this first. "I do not want the chance of them being bitten."

"Of course not!" Miyaji snapped and slapped him upside the head. "Like I'd let that happen." He sobered up a little. "How's Takao?"

"He's…better." Midorima gazed out the window. Fog was still rolling down the sides of the mountain, pooling gently into the forest and turning a translucent gold in the sunlight. "I can't sense any fear."

"Ha! Like he'd ever be afraid of you. You know what I actually meant."

"He still feels responsible." Midorima admitted, retracting his hands and wringing them in his lap. He didn't mention the killing. "As does Aomine."

"…So they're fighting." Midorima sent his senior a surprised look and the blond rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm not stupid. No one likes feeling guilty so they're trying to project their own feelings on each other. I mean it _is _their faults though. And yours."

Midorima stiffened. _Maybe Miyaji-senpai is not as alright as I thought he was._ Miyaji glared at him and flicked him in the forehead.

"Stop with that idiotic look on your face." He ordered. "It's everyone's faults. It's your fault you bit me but I instigated it by provoking you. We could go all day playing the blame game and that doesn't make it any more useless."

"You're right." Midorima was overwhelmed with the urge to hug his senpai, who still appeared drowsy from sleep (probably why he was so sedated). He gave into that urge and wrapped his arms around Miyaji tightly, drawing him as close as possible and burying his face into the crook of the blond's neck where the bite mark was. He felt his senpai struggle momentarily before giving up and returning the gesture. "Thanks, _Kiyoshi-senpai_."

Miyaji stiffened in his arms. "Shit. You actually answered my—"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Midorima asked. His arms tightened when Miyaji tried to escape, a feeling surging up from him that he couldn't identify and knew came from an animalistic presence.

"Wha—NO! NO, God!" Miyaji gave up on escape and sat compliantly in the Ace's lap, stuck pressed up against Midorima's chest uncomfortably. He should have known that the hug had an ulterior motive: he was completely trapped. "He's from Rakuzan, remember?"

The hug quickly became bruising. "Hayama-san." Midorima gritted. For some reason, he could only perceive the other as a threat: an uncrowned General _and_ respected by Akashi? He didn't like it, and he didn't like how the player was clinging onto _his_ senpai. "I see."

"Ow!" Miyaji whined at the painfully tight hold. "Midorima, let go."

Midorima didn't hear him. He was still drawn up in thoughts of how Hayama had been appearing around their school an awful lot lately, and sometimes even intervened in their practices despite their distance from his own school. And how once he was in the gym he'd wrap his arms around Miyaji's shoulders and bug him until he snapped, and—

_WHAM!_ Midorima was thrown back into the mattress from the force of Miyaji's punch, cheek throbbing painfully. The blond glared at him furiously, a growl rising up in the back of his throat like bile. The look broke Midorima a little inside, hurting him as his heart beat painfully.

"I can take care of myself. Don't think for a second that I can't." Miyaji snarled. Midorima could see the blond's inner wolf edging in and wondered if that's what was happening to both of them. "I'm your Beta, _not_ your property."

Midorima opened his mouth to protest and his tongue went dry. It was true. Maybe Miyaji didn't have to punch him—that was an obvious interference of his wolf's side—but Midorima didn't have the right to be so…_possessive_ of him. Miyaji wasn't a thing and Midorima respected his senpai enough to now that. He didn't know why he'd forgotten in the first place.

"I'm—"

"Don't apologize!" Miyaji snapped. "We both know it's not our faults. Just don't do this to Takao, brat."

Silence. Then:

"H-hey! Don't hug me again!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pack

Aomine drummed his fingers against the counter and stared out the window. In front of him a pancake heated on the pan, turning a golden brown color. He flipped it over with the spatula and turned around.

"I don't—" He stopped and growled softly. "I don't think this can be fixed with words."

"Neither do I." Takao admitted quietly from his seat at the island. His long, slender fingers played with the keys sitting on the tiled surface. Aomine felt guilt well up inside of him. If he'd just been a better hunter, gotten to the rogue wolf faster, worked harder…but he hadn't. And he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Now, Takao and his two teammates were paying the consequences.

"So what do we do?" Aomine wondered. He wasn't used to asking other people what to do, but knew that he'd asked enough of the other and figured that it was time he let someone else make a decision.  
"Like…_not_ talk?" Takao muttered, unsure of what else to say. He rested his chin on the island and frowned. "I honestly…I mean, I don't _blame_ you. I just…" He sighed. "I'm still trying to process this all, you know? I don't know. I just…I don't know."

Fair enough. Aomine couldn't even begin to place himself in the other's shoes. "I'm being unfair, too, you know. To you. I'll…I'm gonna _try _not to keep things from you guys, but man, it's hard when I don't know if it's for your own good or not. But I'll try." A long, awkward pause. "So…are we good?"

Takao looked up at him tiredly and smiled. "Yeah." He said. "We're good."

"Good." They looked over to see Miyaji standing in the doorway. His phone's screen was absolutely shattered and he looked pissed. Midorima wavered behind him emotionlessly, but there was a swelling bruise just under his chin. "Why does it smell like smoke?" Aomine quickly flipped the pancake off of the grill and grimaced at its charred state.

Miyaji rolled his eyes and settled onto the stool next to Takao, resting his chin on the island and closing his eyes. Takao grinned and poked his upperclassman on the cheek childishly.

"So what now?" Midorima asked his fellow miracle, leaning against the counter. "Regarding the other pack, is there anything we need to worry about? What should we be doing?"

"Well, I mean…I'd say train Takao but we'd need Izuki here for that. Once Kazuki sets up the barrier we can go outside and Momoi and I could help you guys with controlling your turns, but it won't be an immediate thing." Aomine scratched the back of his head and poured out another pancake. "Don't you have a game coming up s—" An annoying, blaring alarm interrupted him. He pulled his phone out from his sweatpants and groaned.

"Kise," He hissed into the receiver, "I told you to stop annoying me, damn it!"

_"But Aominecchi~! I have a big job opportunity coming up and I'm nervous! I wanna talk to you~"_ Midorima winced at Kise's loud whine.

"I said I don't have time!" Aomine snarled.

_"But I'm really nervous~! This could be a biiiig thing for me! So let's meet up—"_

"Stop calling me!" He hung up on the model with a scowl and a menacing rumble, tossing the phone onto the counter and sighing. Dealing with Kise was tiring. "Anyway, if you guys have a game soon we should probably train you as soon as possible."

"Alright." Midorima nodded. He cocked his head as the sliding glass door opened and Kazuki entered the living room. "Kazuki could train Takao."

"Hell no." Aomine growled, looking over the point guard. "No offense, Takao, but you'd be no match for him."

"He didn't say spar." Kazuki said as he walked into the room, ignoring Aomine's glare and brushing a strand of silver hair behind his ear. His thick chunky scarf sat snugly around his neck. "I would be able to show him the basics, but beyond that there's nothing more I can do."

"Let's go now, then!" Takao perked up eagerly, getting off of his seat and going up to Kazuki with a grin. The teen seemed surprised with his forward attitude and backed up into Midorima by accident, turning with a flush and leaving the room with Takao on his heels. Aomine rolled his eyes again and faced Midorima.

"Go on, say it. I know you want to."

"You and Kise are still quite close."

Miyaji glanced up at them, uncomfortable with being present during the conversation but unwilling to draw attention to himself by leaving. Midorima sensed this and sat next to his beta, putting a calming arm around him.

"Well, yeah." Aomine said, pulling out a waterbottle from the fridge. "He wants to, well, you know…and I want to, but it's just…hard." He started drinking.

"I don't see why. Akashi and I did so frequently throughout middle school."

Aomine did a spit take. "W-Wha—"

"I believe you both did so as well."

"Me and—and Akashi?!"

"You and Kise." Midorima said with a dignified expression. "You made it quite obvious. Everyone knew."

_"WHAT_?!" Aomine screeched. "Who told you?!"

"No one. If you didn't want us to know you shouldn't have been so public about it."

"But…We never actually—"

"Before you embarrass yourself," Miyaji cut in. The pair turned to the blonde, who was flushed and a little irritated. "He's talking about one-on-ones."

"Of course," Midorima looked confused, "what else would we be…?" He stopped talking when he realized and turned beet red. He turned towards Aomine with a furious expression. "You thought Akashi and I would…would…?!"

"What! You guys were close!" Aomine defended himself.

"He and Kise want to date." Miyaji told Midorima. "_That's_ what he thought you were talking about."

"Oh." Midorima processed this, dark green eyes flickering thoughtfully. "Why aren't you going out then?"

"Because, I just…" Aomine paused and sent an ashamed expression at his shoes. "I don't know, okay! I wouldn't be good for him! How the hell would I even explain why I can't talk to him half the time?!"

Midorima thought about it but couldn't find an answer. However, something else dawned on him. Something that he wasn't quite prepared to think about but was willing to attempt anyway. "Aomine," He murmured, "When exactly did you become a hunter?"

The air became thick with silence. The corner of Aomine's mouth twitched. "Maybe...two years before we graduated middle school."

More silence. Then Miyaji surprised them all.

"Shuzo said he was worried about one of his first string…must've been talking about you." He commented blithely.

"Shuzo?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Nijimura-senpai." Midorima sounded a little shocked. "You know him?"

Miyaji snorted. "Sure. We used to one-on-one like every day 'til his dad got sick. You know, Aomine, you're a real brat if that's why you won't be with Kise."

"W-what?" Aomine twitched. "What the hell do you know?! I've given up _so much_ because of my goddamned last name!"

"Yeah, and where's that gotten you?"

Silence. Miyaji continued with a subdued expression, leaning away from Midorima and grimacing.

"You Miracles are so childish, forcing yourself to carry weights you don't need to. You think giving up your own happiness will be better? Stupid." He sighed. "Self-sacrifice is overrated. If you want to be with Kise, be with him. If you don't want to then be prepared to say so. He'll get over it. But if you leave things the way they are now, neither of you will be happy."

"You think you're so smart just because you're a little older," Aomine snorted coldly. There was fear and pain written into the lines his face. "What, did Captain do the same to you?"

Miyaji's expression darkened to a hollow state. The look he sent the Ace made the room a little emptier, depressing, and Midorima tightened his arm around his senpai. "No. He did something worse. But that's not for your ears. If you don't listen to that, then hear this: if you don't do something soon, you'll lose Kise forever." Aomine's eyes widened.

"What the fuck do you—"

"You underestimate your effect on him. The way things are now will only leave you depressed and emotionally vacant. You don't want to hurt him but that's just a fucking excuse and a lame one at that. You need him way more than he needs you. So don't ramble on about how you're doing it 'for his sake' or try to blame it on him. I don't know him very well but he's smart, and I _know_ he's stronger than you think he is." Miyaji glared. "What I'm saying is, stop assuming the worst and trust him a little, dumbass, before he decides you're not worth the trouble."

With that, he got up and left. Midorima tried to hold him back by his wrist, wanting to know what exactly Nijimura had done to _his_ Beta, but the blonde just snapped and flipped him off.

"I'm going back to bed." He muttered before hurrying out of the kitchen. Aomine frowned and looked to Midorima for help but the greenette just looked away.

On one hand, Midorima knew that he would do the exact same thing if he were in a similar situation. Why put Kise through the pain that would come with being lovers with a hunter? Why drag him into this crazy, unhuman world that everyone else was safe being ignorant of? It would be much easier—and safer—to simply do nothing.

But on the other...Miyaji was right. Kise was emotional and cared about Aomine a lot. If he somehow got the idea that the blunette didn't like him…it was worrying, even for Midorima. He wasn't sure how exactly Kise would react but he knew that it would be explosive, to say the least. On court _and_ off.

"This is not my decision to make, idiot." He settled with. He opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly a sharp pain came from his side and his vision flickered. With a mere blink it seemed as if his entire world had changed: unwillingly, he'd transformed. Which could only mean Takao was in danger.

Midorima's paws scrabbled clumsily against the glossy floor before he managed to find his footing, and he shot out of the kitchen like a bullet. Jumping through the sliding glass door he jumped off of the railing of the deck and fell twenty feet. His paws indented the muddy grass and sank in.

Another wolf was crouched low to the ground not twenty yards from him, its sandy gray muzzle bloody and yellow-green eyes flickering from left to right. Midorima could hear the crackle of snapping twigs and swiveled his head to his sharp left. A wolf much larger than the first was letting loose a low snarl. It had chestnut hair that seemed to crackle with electricity and dark cerulean eyes that were stuck on Takao.

Said teen was hovering around the beam that kept up the deck with a stricken look, visibly shaking as he cowered. Kazuki was standing roughly five feet in front of him, arms outstretched as a violet sort of energy flickered around his outstretched fingertips. There was a cut on the boy's cheek where blood dripped down, and the wrappings on his wrist were torn and undone. His skin was a dark purple underneath it.

Midorima growled when the brown wolf took a step forward but was halted by Kazuki's right hand. The albino held it out and closed his fist and suddenly it was like Midorima's skin was on fire. He whimpered and backed off, Takao running to his side immediately and running his hands through the thick fur.

"Change back." Kazuki ordered the wolf in front of him. Midorima felt fear chill his veins: the animal was at least three times the size of an average wolf. Kazuki didn't stand a chance. His ears picked up movement as he heard Aomine run up the stairs, presumably to get Momoi and Miyaji.

The grey wolf lunged at Takao the second Kazuki had his attention diverted. Midorima ignored his burning muscles and crashed forward into the creature, his ears flattening against his skull when teeth sunk into his muzzle. Ignoring the blood running down his fur, he snapped his own jaws and made contact with what felt like an ear. It crunched sickeningly under his teeth and the other wolf unhinged his jaws and backed off with a whimper.

_Miyaji! Where are you?!_ He thought in panic. According to Izuki, whenever Takao induced a change it would happen with the entire pack. Miyaji should have already turned.

He looked away from the fallen wolf to stare at Kazuki. The albino had both his hands out, the wrappings on his sprained wrist undone, and some kind of violet light was fluttering in front of him. He closed his fist and the brown wolf attacking him howled in pain, shaking its head side to side before running to the fallen wolf and standing over it protectively.

Midorima held his ground when the brown wolf stepped forward, obviously keen to attack but not wanting to leave it's wounded packmate. It nudged the cowering wolf with a paw and they appeared to be having some sort of internal conversation before the grey wolf stood shakily and pre1ssed itself to the other's side.

The brown wolf let out a low growl and prepared to jump at Takao—and therefore Midorima, who was planted between the two—when a cracked cell phone came sailing through the air. It smacked the wolf right in the head with a resounding clang, having hit its target so hard the glass displaced and the metal sides crunched. The wolf collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, and the grey wolf floundered in panic before retrieving the cell phone in its mouth and scampering off into the woods.

Midorima looked over his shoulder. Miyaji, with fury lighting his eyes, stood at the deck with his arm outstretched. When he saw Kazuki he flipped.

"FUCK YOU!" He snarled loudly, stomping down the steps and walking past his alpha to the teen so he could stick a finger in the other's chest angrily. "Why the fuck didn't the barrier work?! You wanna get us killed?!"

"The barrier's weak against supernatural beings." Kazuki replied calmly, shaking out his bad wrist and flinching. "It's mostly meant for humans. I warded against werewolves and vampires, but if they have a specific target that they are tracking it's near impossible to mask." He sighed and turned to Takao. "Their Beta is dead. You can tell because of the aura around them. It would also explain why they were quick to abandon each other; their pack balance is thrown for a loop. It's strange that they took a cell phone, though."

"Aura?" Miyaji asked. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over to Midorima as the ace changed back.

"It's what Kazuki-san was showing me." Takao shrugged. "Each person has an aura, if you look at them closely enough. Theirs," He nodded to the wolf, "were a kind of weird blue color."

"The color of a wolf is different than it's human counterpart." Kazuki elaborated. "The wolf shows it's rank and pack stability, and the humans show their personality."

"What color's yours?" Miyaji asked him, stepping back and crossing his arms judgementally.

"I…can't tell." Takao muttered, squinting. "Clear?"

"I'm masking mine." Kazuki replied. "Reading a fully revealed aura is a very private ordeal and you must only do it for people you know well. Reading someone who hasn't given you permission to do so, and _does_ have the ability to mask it, is the equivalent to calling someone by their first name after only meeting them once. So don't do it."

"Can you see our auras?" Miyaji asked, turning to Takao.

"Yeah…? I mean I can't _not_ see them." Takao pressed his hands into Midorima's and they stood up, Miyaji's thin cotton jacket hanging around Midorima's hips. "Can we just go inside or something, please? It's cold and I don't like being out here."

"Of course." Midorima answered, keeping their hands interlinked as they mounted the steps to the deck. Miyaji grabbed Kazuki's good wrist when the teen tried to sidestep him.

"W-wait." Miyaji stuttered.

"Yes?" Kazuki asked nonchalantly.

"Teach me."

"What?" Kazuki seemed surprised. He raised his eyebrows and curiously looked Miyaji up and down through violet-red eyes.

"I have a feeling something bad 's coming our way. And you saw how they," Miyaji gestured to Midorima and Takao, who were talking to Momoi and Aomine just inside the sliding glass door, "handled themselves. They're not ready to take on _anything_. Nothing on Aomine or Momoi, but this is _obviously_ their first time dealing with this."

"So…you want me to train you." Kazuki said flatly. "Against magic?"

"Just basic defense." Miyaji shrugged. "That was you keeping me from transforming when Takao told us to, right? I want to be able to do that on my own."

"Huh." Kazuki cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"What!" Miyaji snapped.

"Well, it might just be me but I'm quite surprised you're not the Alpha." Kazuki admitted in a hushed voice. There was a hint of something that Miyaji couldn't place, but it gave off an eerie feeling. "You seem to be more of a dominant figure than Midorima. It could be that I've misjudged him but I have a feeling if this continues on there could be concequences." He pulled his wrist free and turned his head as he walked away. "Deal with it now so I won't have to later. And if you wouldn't mind, bring Sam up." He nodded to the unconscious wolf. "I would, but my wrist is bad and I'm not up to par for using magic _and_ maintaining the barrier."

Miyaji gritted his teeth and watched Kazuki make his way up the stairwell. He'd call Ootsubo or Kimura to rant about it, but his phone was currently god-knows-where after the other wolf ran off with it. Instead he stooped down and hauled the wolf over his shoulders, bending his spine so his back took most of the weight. Ignoring the pain in his knees as he walked he carried the wolf back inside.

By the time he was sitting down at the table, eating burnt pancakes with Takao and Midorima while the hunters brought the wolf down to the basement, he didn't recall the strange notion that Kazuki had known the wolf's name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Omega**

"A-Andrea?" Lucas pressed himself against the thick trunk of a tree and tried not to shiver. Temperatures were supposed to drop below the twenties at the end of the month but it appeared the frosty weather arrived early that year. He felt close to hypothermic, but knew he had to make a call (or two) before changing.

_"Lucas? What is it?"_ Andrea's low voice buzzed through the shattered phone fuzzily. Lucas tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped an arm around them.

"T-They have S-Sam." His teeth chattered painfully, clanging together enough that Andrea could probably hear it from the other end.

_"What?! How?!"_

"H-Hunter's Association kid was with them. Yui's brother."

_"Shit."_ A pause. _"Okay, where are you?"_ She sounded concerned, in an indifferent sort of way. Lucas worked his fingers against his palm to keep them from getting too numb.

"Near K-Kirinoyama." Lucas looked around. "I t-think I hear a c-creek."

_"There's a phone near Kirinoyama?"_

"N-no. One of the n-new pack t-threw it at me." Lucas curled in on himself completely, tucking the phone in between his knees facing inward so he could put his forehead against his knees and breathe heat onto his stomach and thighs. "Should I k-keep it?"

_"Yeah. Yeah, good going. Okay, I'm gonna come get you now, alright? Stay where you are…transform, but if you see a Hunter run as fast as you can, 'kay? We can track scents; they can't. You'll be safe."_

"T-thanks, Andrea…" Lucas sniffed. "G-god, I can't believe they have Sam…" He began shaking again, not because of the cold.

_"They won't hurt him." _Andrea promised. _"I swear, okay? They can't. International Law of the Hunter's Association means that they can't lay a finger on him."_

"That d-didn't stop _him_ from k-killing Andrew." Lucas pointed out wearily. There was no answer to that. Instead, he decided it was time to either transform or freeze to death. He dropped the phone and arched his back into the transformation, heat pounding in his veins when he did so. Like a surge of energy he burst onto his feet and shook out his fur, happy to be rid of his human form.

He nudged the phone with his nose and wondered what exactly Andrea wanted him to keep it for. The screen was so cracked that pieces of glass were literally falling out of it, and the metal on the sides was bent in a shape that suggested someone squeezed it a little too hard.

Honestly, he didn't care what they used it for. He just wanted Sam back.

_The Next Day…_

Midorima looked around as he walked to school. In his mind he debated whether he would spend the night at his parents house or at Aomine and Momoi's, but in the end there was no real decision to make. He didn't want to put his parents at risk and until he was fully able to control the transformation he would not endanger them by remaining in their presence.

He looked up and saw Miyaji sandwiched between Kimura and Ootsubo. Both were chatting pleasantly—probably about the rumors of early snow—while Miyaji seemed…unsure. It was rare to see him in such a state, weird, almost. He appeared caught between leaning into his friends (quite literally) for support, and shunning away from them.

Takao had yet to make an appearance. It was the general consensus that they would refrain from using the rickshaw and other activities that included close contact until Midorima was confident Takao could control his new 'spirit powers of the beyond'. Of course this wouldn't pertain to basketball, but other than that contact between the three would be kept at a minimum.

Even so, Midorima missed the shorter raven-haired teen. He rubbed his lucky item—a heat-changing flashlight—with his thumb and watched the color turn from green to orange.

It was then that the feeling hit him: heat. Not a pleasant or even erotic heat, a painful one like his skin was on fire. Dark red swipes of color began to coat his vision as it blurred. He looked up at his senpai but apparently the other wasn't feeling the same. Midorima staggered in his pace, fear spiking. If he transformed there the effects could be detrimental…

He ran past the gates, past the tennis courts, past the building complex near the school. He ran until he was in an empty neighborhood and no one was in sight. Still unable to rid himself of the heat that threatened to block out his vision, he stumbled into the cement wall of the nearby road and slid against it to the ground. White noise filled his ears. Midorima grabbed his head and put it between his knees, blinking violently when his vision clouded, the frost in the ground freezing the skin beneath his pants.

It wouldn't go away, wouldn't cease, when suddenly there was a cold hand pressing against the back of his neck. A rush of cool water felt like it was blowing over him and he shivered as the pain subsided. The throbbing heat dissipated, lingering in his stomach before vanishing completely.

"Midorima-san." Izuki's dry, alto voice rang through crystal-clear. He sounded worried. "I need you to remain calm. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." Midorima rasped. His throat ached like he was parched. "Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" Izuki asked, and his feet scuffled the ground loudly as he kneeled. Midorima looked up, vision clearing enough that he could be sure of his surroundings.

Nothing was recognizable: not the streets nor the houses nor the signs. He was in a completely unidentifiable area that he had most certainly never been in before.

"Where am I?" He asked, finding his throat almost too dry to swallow. His eyes met Izuki's and he took the other's form in. Izuki had circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than it usually was. The hand, which wad felt cold and refreshing at first, felt clammy now. There were cuts and scrapes lingering up his arms and shoulders and a nasty, jagged scab on his jaw. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, it's you we should worry about." Izuki said. "Do you know how you got here? This isn't anywhere close to your school…" He put his hands back on Midorima's neck and a dim blue light emitted from them, sending alleviation through Midorima's spine and slowing his heartbeat to a normal rate.

"Ran." Midorima wheezed quietly, and Izuki frowned. He glanced around them before helping the werewolf to his feet, hooking an arm around Midorima's shoulders to keep him upright. Both their legs quivered under the weight.

"I think I might know what's happening, but first let's get you somewhere where we can sit down." Izuki walked Midorima down the street and they reached a patch of forest. "It's the beginning of a garden. There's a shrine somewhere inside where we can rest; it'll do for now."

"Why are you helping me?" Midorima asked, feeling foolish. Izuki wasn't indebted to him in any way and although he was good friends with Takao he'd only spoken to Midorima once or twice. It wasn't that Midorima didn't appreciate the help—he truly did—but it confused him that Izuki would aid a complete and total stranger.

Izuki sniffed a little as they made their way into the garden, wiping his sleeve against his reddening nose. "I don't need a reason to help you." He spoke quietly as they stumbled over a little bridge. The chilled water of a thin river laced and curled around itself beneath their feet. Droplets of water began to fall from the sky and Izuki sighed softly before quickening their pace. "You needed help, isn't that reason enough?"

The shrine finally came into view: a stone one with moss overtaking it. Izuki waved his hand and some sort of semi-transparent barrier formed around it. He muttered something quiet under his breath, a prayer of sorts, and didn't wait to take cover underneath the shrine. Midorima hesitated, fearing disrespect for whosever shrine it was, but Izuki just smiled and motioned him over with a tilt of the head.

Midorima sat down next to Izuki on the moss-covered floor of the shrine and put his arms around his knees. Next to Izuki he felt inadequate, though he wasn't sure why. Izuki seemed so mystical and fantastical, with his glowing white skin, black hair, and calm ash eyes. Midorima felt out of place and aloof in comparison, what with his bright green features.

"You said you knew what's happening to me?" Midorima broke the silence as the rain turned from a drizzle to a downpour, thundering against the shrine loudly.

"It's only a theory," Izuki admitted, leaning back on his hands. "I couldn't help but notice before I left the…dynamics between you and Miyaji-san."

"Senpai and I?"

"Well, your age and previous relationship would usually mean that he is the Alpha between you. Your situation is special because you were the one to bite him, but it remains that you will inevitably struggle with the way things are now, and the way you interacted then. It's a tough change." Izuki's eyes were far away as he spoke, watching something that no one else could see.

"Should I be the Alpha?" It hurt to ask, for some reason. A lump formed in Midorima's throat, thick and painful. He didn't _feel_ being an Alpha was strange for him, but it was also odd to become so possessive and protective of Miyaji who had made it _very_ clear that it was unneeded. Midorima just wanted things to be the way they used to, when the biggest worries he had were about basketball and tests.

"There's no real answer to that question." Izuki replied. He put a reassuring hand on Midorima's shoulder and pushed until they faced each other. "But if you want my opinion: yes. You and Miyaji-san would both be adequate, thats unquestionable and actually quite common between Betas and Alphas. I think the reason you struggle is because everything is new right now and you need time to adjust. Your pack stability is weak and I think everything will settle in once you _and_ Miyaji-san have time to understand your new relationship."

"But would Miyaji-senpai be a better Alpha?" Midorima rephrased his question.

"Again, that's up for debate." Izuki repeated. "I really wish I could give you a straight 'yes or no' but that doesn't exist in this situation. If you want my advice, keep being the Alpha. I'm not a werewolf or pack expert, but I think any dynamic changes this early could really complicate things later on. It might not be this simple, but stay as you are. If it doesn't work later, then you can cross that bridge when you get to it. The pain—or whatever you're feeling right now—will probably go away once you sort everything out. Unfortunately, the only medicine for it at this point is time."

"I see…" He turned and, for the first time, felt a deep respect for Izuki. It wasn't as though he didn't respect him to begin with, Midorima just never had time to get to know him. But he got the impression that there were a lot of things to be learned from Izuki. "Thank you, Izuki-senpai."

Izuki smiled. "You're welcome, Midorima-san." He stood up. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to get going now. But," his gaze sharpened sternly, "Call me whenever you need to, alright? And tell the others the same."

Midorima chuckled awkwardly. "Yes. I'm sorry for keeping you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Izuki waved him off. His wrist seemed bruised but Midorima didn't mention it. He didn't want to be rude or overbearing. "I'll talk to you later. Contact me if you have trouble getting home."

"Mm." Midorima watched Izuki's back as the other walked away, resting his head on his hand and sighing. When Izuki left the heat returned ever-so-slightly, ruining his focus and making his head pound with a dull thud.

Everything felt so confusing. On one hand, he definitely liked the idea of Miyaji being alpha: he was strong, reliable, and older. But on the other…instinct was pushing Midorima to maintain his position. He liked being able to protect other people and have them look to him for help. He liked being important, needed, and while he knew he would be with or without staying an alpha, it wouldn't be the same.

A twig nearby snapped and Midorima's head whipped towards the noise. "Izuki-senpai?" He called, though inside he knew that the 'magic-user' was long gone. He stood up and his head pounded harshly, sending him crasing to his knees. Mud kicked up from the ground upon impact, splattering his face and glasses. More movement filled his ears and he quickly pulled off his glasses and began to wipe them of mud, unable to make out the fuzzy images around him.

Rough hands grabbed him by the clavicle and threw him to his feet. He stumbled for a single panic-stricken moment and began to fall back to his knees when a leg connected with his back. Instead of simply dropping to the ground the force of the kick threw him forward several feet. Rain pounded against Midorima's body as the heat inhibited him from fighting back against his unseen enemy and his palms scraped around the muddy moss ground for his glasses, which he dropped in the foray.

Hands grabbed him by the junction of his shoulders and neck and pressed down hard enough that Midorima felt something snap. "This is for Sam." A girl's low, angry voice hissed in his ear. Then everything faded to black.


End file.
